<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written in the Stars by MoonQueen92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854371">Written in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen92/pseuds/MoonQueen92'>MoonQueen92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Halloweentown (1998), Hocus Pocus (1993), Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Supernatural, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Loresona, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen92/pseuds/MoonQueen92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Thetis/Zeus (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Night Stand (Hera POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hear a knock on my window and I roll it down to see Aidoneus standing outside my car, rain pouring down. His hair is matted to his face and neck. “Why didn’t you materialize inside, ya big blue idiot?” He shrugs, “Felt impolite.” I motion for him to get in. In the next instant, he poofs into the passenger seat. “Hades, your call… you sounded upset, dearest.” “Hera, I know that you and my brother are on a break, but I need you. I want you.” I feel my ears get hot and my loins ignite. </p><p>  “Hades, what’s wrong, baby doll?” “Bunny, I’m lonely and I just need you. Right now. Minthe has…” “Say no more,” I lean in and take his lips into my mouth. He breaks the kiss, “Bunny, are you and Zeus done? I don’t wish to deal with him if he finds out.” “Let me handle his wrath, Big Blue. I am not thinking of Zeus. I could care less about him in this moment. He wants to fuck nymphs behind my back, so I’ll fuck who I want right now. What I want right now is you.”</p><p>  I climb into his lap and unbuckle his belt. He kisses my neck and moans as he removes my blouse. I get his pants down to his ankles. He wraps an arm around me and lifts me as I work to get his underwear off. He slides my skirt up around my waist and I grab his length in my hand. He slides me onto him and my breath hitches in my throat. My eyes glow and I feel my body burn in its godly manner. He leans his seat back so I can ride him better. My hands go to his chest and I grab onto the chiseled muscles. His hands go to my ass and he grips me firmly. He turns a midnight blue and he looks as if he has stars on him. I love this look on him.</p><p>  I don’t know how we managed to, but he got me in the backseat and completely naked. He looks up at me from my legs, “You taste delicious, bunny.” He makes me squirm with delight and he dips back down to lick me. I’m working on orgasm number 4, and he’s only had one. “Aidoneus, please fuck me. I need you.” He hovers over me a moment before entering me. I cry out and my arms go to his back. I hold on as he pounds over and over, filling me with absolute bliss. He puts my hands on the window, and he suddenly places both my legs over each of his shoulders which makes me cry out again. </p><p>  Two hours and nine orgasms later, we are both spent. He helps me dress, like the gentleman he is. I have to tie my blouse around my torso since he popped all the buttons. “Thank you for being here for me, bunny,” he says as he buttons his pants and locates his belt. “I will always be here for you, Hades. I won’t let anyone get in my way to help you. You know that.” I kiss his mouth again and he holds me to him. We stay in the backseat and I cuddle with him, feeling his warmth on me. He feels so homey and he smells of a winter fire. Which makes me feel so comforted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lonely (Hades POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate and I have been working nonstop in order to get Underworld Corp. fully renovated. With this sleek new building, we hope to be taken more seriously and appear more professional. Not just to the souls here, but to all our employees as well. I’ve had this design in mind for roughly twenty years. I sit in my new office chair and run my hand along the ebony mahogany desk. Feels good to finally be modernized. I hear Minthe call in, “Hey boss. Want me to come over tonight?” “Not today, Minthe. I have family dinner tonight with Zeus, Poseidon, and my sisters-in-law.” “Fine,” she cuts off then.</p><p>  I run my hands down my face, already feeling done for the day. If she could be less snippy when I tell her I’ve got plans that don’t involve her. Why does she feel the need to be this way? Minthe can be a good person, on her good days. I think about my huge house with no one in it except my pups. A melancholy thought creeps over me. What if I can never find a queen to rule beside me? Hecate knocks and pokes her head in, “Sir, Minthe is requesting to see you.” I sigh and wave her in, “Let her in.”</p><p>  “Hey sexy. We could have some fun right now, if you want,” she walks over to me, swaying her hips. She swings my chair to face her and she leans in to attempt to kiss me. I turn my head, “No Minthe, it’s been busy. Undead Resources needs me to come down there and then we need to have a company meeting.” She backs up for a moment and smirks, “C’mon Big Blue. It won’t take long at all.” her fingers dance across my lap to my belt. “I said not right now, Minthe.”</p><p>  She straightens up, huffing while throwing her ponytail behind her. “What is up your ass today? You could give two shits about UR. What’s really going on, Hades?” “Things you couldn’t possibly understand, Minthe.” “Oh why, because I’m a nymph? Is that it?” I don’t answer her, so she scoffs, and storms out. “Whatever, go fuck yourself.” She slams my door on her way out.</p><p>  I’m left alone with my thoughts, so I lean back in my chair. I take my pen and tap it on my notepad. “I need a queen,” I say out loud to myself. <em>No one would touch you with a hundred foot pole. You should be thankful that Minthe agrees to be around you. But can Minthe step up and be a queen? I ask myself. Maybe she could, I surmise. Maybe if I propose and present the evidence that I think she can do it, she’d surprise me and step up. I hate this feeling of uncertainty.</em></p><p>
  <em> All these years of not having any companion apart from my dogs, it kills me. They are wonderful to talk to at times, but they don’t talk back. They just love on me and I provide them with treats, food, and water. I’m just so sick of being lonely. It’s enough to make me drown myself in my own self pity and my tears of longing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me having to tend to Undead Resources wasn’t a lie, and the meeting I can push back to tomorrow morning when we all get here. I think I’ll see what UR wants or needs, and then I’m going to go home and take a soothing hot bath. I want and need a me day.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tired (Hera POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zeus I don’t have the time to fight with you today. I have to get-,” “Oh don’t give me that, Hera! I know you’re just trying to go fuck other gods,” Zeus gets up in my face and my hand goes up, which stops him from getting any closer. I give him an exasperated sigh, “No, Zeus, YOU just wanna ditch your duties to go fuck other women. Goddess or otherwise. Don’t play games with me. I gotta get Hebe ready for her lessons.” He zips away and I’m finally glad to have peace and quiet. </p><p>  Dumb fuck must think I’m a moron for not knowing what he’s trying to do. Cover his ass so he doesn’t feel guilty. Unfortunately all these years of being married to the man have made these games tired. I go knock on Hebe’s door and crack the door open. She was brushing her hair. She turns and smiles, “Hi Momma!” “Hi, beautiful. Ready for your lessons today?” She jumps up and grabs a red bow for her hair. She puffs her chest out and holding up the bow, proclaims, “Ready!”</p><p>  I help her with her mind reading skills. Her powers haven’t yet revealed themselves, but I try not to rush it. Recently, however, she’s been reading the minds of everyone who comes to visit. I wonder if she’ll be able to sense anything as she blossoms into her goddess status. After a couple hours of various mind exercises, I announce, “Alright, babe, let’s get lunch.” She hops up from her chair and beats me to the kitchen. “What do you want today?” I ask her, pulling the refrigerator door open. “PIZZA! Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza,” Hebe claps and jumps in excitement. </p><p>  I begin pulling out the ingredients to make pizza, mumbling to myself, “My mother would be shaking her head if she seen me making pizza.” I throw the pepperoni pizza in the oven, and look for plates in the pantry. “Drink, Hebe?” She thinks for a minute before deciding, “Chocolate milk?” “You’ll get a stomach ache, want a juice?” She huffs and crosses her arms but says reluctantly, “Okay, I want the juice in the pouch.” I reach in the fridge once more to grab an Olympic-Sun blueberry pomegranate juice. </p><p>  We sit down with our fresh pizza and juice (I have a glass of red wine). Hebe looks to me and asks, “Mama, do you love daddy?” This stops me in my tracks, but I set down my wine glass, “Yes, Hebe, I do.” “Why do you and daddy fight so much?” She asks as she sips her juice. “Daddy likes to be out rather than coming home when he’s supposed to,” It’s the simplest explanation I can think of. “Are you going to leave him?” “No, baby girl. I do love your daddy. He’s just got a lot of growing up to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ladies Night (Hera POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the love of gods, why did I marry this man? He gaslights me to no end. Blames his problems on me, plays with my mind, and plays on any insecurity I have. I’m just glad he’s gone for the day, cuz I need for Amphitrite and I to have a ladies day. “Hera!” I hear Artemis at my door. I open it, and she’s got bags filled with games for Hebe. “Thank you once again for agreeing to watch Hebe, Artemis,” “It’s no problem, I’m off for the day. I tried to go out with Eros or Hermes but they’re both busy today,” Artemis explains as she sets down the bags.</p><p>  I finish getting dolled up and then I hear my doorbell. My midnight blue dress is glittering in an ethereal way, and my solid black pumps are commanding. I go to the staircase, seeing Artemis let in Amphitrite. “Hi bitch!” she greets me, and I stick in my last earring. “I’m almost ready, then we can go out. Where are we going again?” “Oh, there’s a new club that just opened up, I wanted to go but didn’t wanna go by myself,” she waves dismissively. “Auntie Am!” Hebe yells, running down the steps and leaps into her arms. “Hi Babydoll. Wow, you’ve gotten big. Where’s auntie’s kiss?” Hebe gives her a peck on the cheek and Am sets her down. “Where are you going, mama?” Hebe asks me. “Mommy and Auntie Am are gonna have a Grown Up Day. Artemis is here to play, though.” </p><p>  Once everything is settled, Am and I head out. “We going in your Gorgon?” I ask, sliding my sunglasses on my face. “Of course, lovely,” she replies in a seductive tone, pushing a button to allow the butterfly doors to come open. “I need a fucking margarita, Am. After the day I’ve had.” “Zeus again?” she guesses, and I nod, staring out the window. “Why don’t you find a new husband, again?” Am asks. “I’m the goddess of marriage. How the fuck would it look if I divorce my husband?” She shrugs, “Fuck what it looks like, Hera. You deserve to be happy. If your happiness is outside of Zeus then so be it.” “It’s not that simple, Am. I appreciate your-.” “No, it is, you’re just stubborn as a minotaur. You’re the fucking QUEEN of the gods. Know your worth, woman!” I burst out laughing, taking her hand, “Thanks bitch, you’re the best.” </p><p>  We pull up to the club, and we skip the pervasive line. “Right this way, ladies,” the bouncer lifts the velvet rope to let us through. The club is a full on rave, copious lights bouncing everywhere. “This may not be my scene, Am.” I rub my arms. “NONSENSE!” she yells and pushes me forward to the bar. The nymph bartender looks at me, “What’ll it be, Hera?” “Bottomless margaritas, my friend,” Amphitrite slides her card to miss bartender, which I note her name is Aura. With the music bumping, I start to loosen up a bit. Aura returns with our glasses and a pitcher of margaritas. </p><p>  Am pours it up and hands me my glass. “To femininity,” she toasts, and our glasses clink together. “Lots of gorgeous women and men here tonight,” she declares, eyes scanning the room. “I still can’t wrap my head around your relationship with Poseidon,” I sip my drink. “That’s alright, love. I don’t understand yours with Zeus,” she shrugs, “Poseidon and I are comfortable with each other and we trust each other. We agreed to this and honestly, it’s so freeing. Keeps things spicy and interesting.” She spots someone and stops. “There’s my cue. Mr. Hottie Bombin’ Boom Body over in VIP section 2.”</p><p>  When she leaves, Hermes finds me at the bar. “Hey Hera! What brings you here?” “Amphitrite,” I point her out, “You know Artemis would be upset if she saw you were here instead of with her, right?” “I wanted a change of pace,” Hermes shrugs, “wanna dance?” I down the last of my drink and set it on the bar. I take his hand and get on the floor with Hermes. He is a gentleman the entire time, and it makes me realize that I can do better than Zeus. Only problem is that I’m deeply in love with the jackass. I don’t see us breaking up or divorcing. I wonder if he would be open to counseling…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. God of Olympus (Zeus POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“In conclusion, gentlemen,” I clasp my hands together, looking from Hermes to Ares, “excellent work this month and I look forward to seeing you next month. You are dismissed.” The gods clear out to leave the goddesses. “Ladies, how are things going this month? Anything worth mentioning?” Hera blows smoke my way, and I swipe my hand back and forth to clear it. “Darling, you know how much I despise you smoking in the Meeting Room,” I grit my teeth in irritation. She takes another drag just to spite me, and Persephone speaks up. “Sir, the flowers are thriving and my mother’s barley business is booming more now than ever before.” “Amazing, thank you Persephone! Anyone else?” I’m hoping for my wife to come forward.  </p><p>  Hera finally stands and I say, “Hera, my love, why haven’t there been any marriages or births? What’s the hold up?” She shrugs and picks something from under her fingernail, flicking it away, “No one has come to me or prayed to me this month. You KNOW this happens every once in a while. The last love drought was, let’s see… eighty years ago. Give or take.” “Is Eros not performing his duties? I’ll call him back here if I have to,” I slap a hand on the table. “Calm down, Zeus. Yes, Eros is performing his duties. There’s just not anyone that-,” she cuts off and stops suddenly. Her blank stare.</p><p>  After a minute passes, she blinks back to us, “That’s my cue now. Gotta run, DARLING.” She bats her eyes in a sarcastic manner and fizzes away. “Lord Zeus,” Athena gets my attention, “The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood absolutely need your signature in order to open the House of Maidens next month.” “I thought I already signed the papers for Hestia,” I look for last month’s schematics. I go through all the papers, and I give Athena a sheepish smile. She raises a brow at me and crosses her arms. Amphitrite and Aphrodite fight back laughter. I conjure up the contract and sign it briskly, handing it over to her. </p><p>  After all is said and done, I dismiss the ladies and go to my desk to pour a bourbon on the rocks. Hades comes in just then, and comes to stand by me. “I figured you’d be back in the Underworld by now, Aidoneus.” “I really wish you and Hera wouldn’t call me that. But actually, I wanted to see how you were,” Hades grabs a glass of his own and pours himself some of Hera’s red wine. “You know, you’ve never asked me that before. I’m so used to holding everything in,” I laugh dryly. “Poseidon doesn’t check on you? You two hang out more than I hang out with either of you.” “Poseidon listens but he mostly just wants to party and hit on women. Which is fine with me but sometimes, it’s rough being King of the Gods.” Hades considers this, then shrugs, “Have you thought about a therapist? Might seem taboo but I see my therapist once every year now. Before Persephone, I was seeing my therapist every month.” </p><p>  “I have you, though,” I point out, and Hades laughs. “You don’t talk to me like this, brother,” he reaches in his pocket and brings out his wallet. He pulls a business card from it and hands it to me. I take it, but I give him side-eye. “Come on, Zeus, it won’t kill you. Hell, you may learn something, or have an epiphany. Just go to one session, if you don’t care for it, don’t go back. It’s that simple, now get your pride out of the way.” </p><p>  “Fine,” I concede, “by the way, you didn’t say a peep during the meeting. Thanatos presented the numbers this month. You doing alright? You and Kore good?” “Yes, Master of Relationships, Kore and I are good. You would think after being married for five hundred years, I’d get tired of her or that my butterflies would go away. But no, it’s still fresh, and I hope it stays like this forever.” “Forever is a long fucking time, as you know,” I point my pinky in his direction as I take a swig of my drink. “How are things at the corporation?” Hades finishes his wine and says, “Same old, same old. Oh I am renovating the building, though. Place needs sprucing up.”</p><p>  “Change of pace is good,” I raise my brows, pouring just a bit more of the amber liquid. “Zeus, you know you need to stop cheating on your wife,” Hades brings up suddenly. “I know. I know she hates me for it too. But I cannot seem to help it. I’m a… what’s the word for it? Nymphomaniac?” “Therapy can help you with that, too, brother. You just need to WANT help. I can lead a horse to water, but I can’t make you drink.” </p><p>  I let his words sink in, and make up my mind. “Alright, I’ll give your therapy thing a try. One session?” Hades puts up his hands as if to surrender, laughing, “One, and if you don’t like it, you don’t have to return.” “I do love Hera… Fine, you win.” “Never thought I’d hear you say that,” Hades fizzles away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Take the Leap (Persephone POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hades and I order our food and we take drinks from our Pomegranate sodas. He let off a truth bomb that he’s ready to be in a relationship with me. “I have been wanting you for so long, Hades. But, don’t you want to get to know me first, as a friend?” “We’ve been friends for months, Kore. I’m ready to take this leap if you are.” “Could I get you a dessert or anything else tonight?” The dryad waitress interrupts. “Just the check, please. If you had acknowledged my date here a little better, and not focused on me, I would have considered giving you a better tip.” </p><p>  My jaw drops, and I laugh as she leaves. “I didn’t… think-.” “She annoyed me, she clearly didn’t think I would notice or care that she was staring a hole through me. But I wasn’t gonna say anything until after we had our food in front of us.” I blush, and he adds, “You’ve also been blushing pretty much all night long, trying to hide it. Please don’t. I love to see your face, Persephone.” I blush deeper, feeling my face get hot from his intense gaze. </p><p>  We pull up to my and Artemis’s place. Hades gets the door and lets me out. He walks me up to the apartment. As I fumble for the keys in my pocket, I say to him, “I realize I never answered you on whether I was ready to take the leap. I am, Aidoneus, I’m ready to be with you.” He stares in my eyes for just a moment, and in it, I feel the magnetic pull of his lips. He leans in and closes the space between us. I feel instant live electricity in our lips. Not just our lips, I feel it in our embrace. His hand reaches to the small of my back, and pulls me to him. My free hand goes into his hair, feeling how soft he is.</p><p>  I hear the soft FLOOM of flowers popping up all over my body and hair. I don’t even care at this point, I need to get my door open so we can continue. I unfortunately need to break the kiss for a brief minute. “Let me get the door open. Do you want to come in?” He nods, kissing my lips again momentarily. </p><p>  I finally unlock it, pulling him toward me. The space between us is killing me. I kiss him this time, with all the passion I have been holding back for months. Hades is mine now, and I have him all to myself. Removing his jacket, my coat, I toss the keys in the bowl by the door. “Please lock the door,” I whisper. I hear the deadbolt lock and he resumes his hand-roaming. I lead him to my room by the lips, working to get his shirt off. It’s a soft cashmere fabric, which almost mirrors the softness of his white hair. I close my bedroom door in case Artemis gets home. I push Hades down onto my bed, shirtless and pants-less now. Since I have been waiting so long, I decide that I am going to be in control right now. I walk over, where he is practically panting for me. He grabs me by the hip and with his other hand, it begins to slide up my dress. I unzip the side zipper, and he reaches up to help me get the small straps off.</p><p>  Little fairies dance across the vast darkness of my vision, feeling Hades’s manly hands trace the skin on my back and rear. I trace his scars, which I know he can be insecure about. Cuddling with him like this, my little inner goddess is deeply and wholly satisfied. I’m glad I reclaimed my virginity and waited for him, he was worth the wait. My first time turned out to be the best. I couldn’t believe the night went like this. What started out as a date escalated quickly. Here we are now, in a relationship with one another. I’m so blissfully happy, I can’t articulate it. “Kore,” His velvety voice makes my eyes fly open, “are you alright?” I feel drained, but other than that, feeling wonderful. “I feel amazing. I’ve been wanting to do that for months. How about you?”</p><p>  He smiles, and responds with, “I’ve never been better. That’s saying something because I’m over 2000 years old.”  I laugh robustly as he gets up to go into my bathroom. “I should get going, unfortunately,” Hades says. “Before Artemis comes home and kills me for being in the house, you know.” I giggle and Hades leans down to kiss me, “Plus, I have work tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nightmare (Persephone POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I forgot how much I love going to Barley and Nymph. Sure, there’s a massive selection of nonfiction books. However there’s also an impressive number of fiction ones. I used to come in here often, but not as much anymore. It’s so homey here. I would come in, grab a cup of any floral tea, and go sit in one of the cushioned lounge chairs with an excellent book tucked under my arm. I may be cliché, but I love a good romance. Even though I have Hades now, it’s still amazing reading them. </p><p>  I get to the young adult section, listening to the steady pitter patter of the rain on the roof and windows. I half wonder if I should expand on my literary horizons. I’m a bibliophile, after all, and I just love a good book; romantic or otherwise. I’m also a pluviophile so the sound and smell of the rain makes me feel more tranquil. I browse carefully at the titles first. I spot one titled, The Odyssey by a person named Homer. I pick it up, scan the summary, and decide to read it. I head up to the counter and also purchase a hibiscus flavored tea with two sugars. </p><p>  I sit down and set my tea on the small side table next to me. I open my new book, taking a sip from my cup. I am immediately immersed in the story.</p><p>     I hear drops of water falling from the lush trees. The weather is melancholic; overcast even. With the copious amounts of trees, it makes the forest seem that much darker. I don’t know exactly where I am, but I head straight- in hopes to find my way out. Other than the dripping noises and my erratic breathing, there isn’t another single sound. It’s quite deafening actually. It gives a haunted feel to it. </p><p> No, it’s not just the silence. There’s this creeping feeling that I’m being watched. This realization makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I dart my eyes around as I keep walking, hoping I’m only being paranoid. I see something a bit strange, almost like strands of hair billowing in the wind. As I approach closer, however, I notice it isn’t hair. It’s long strands of ribbon. There are TONS of them; all different lengths, widths, textures, and colors. Some are tied to this tree in front of me but the more my eyes follow, the more trees I see with all these ribbons and strings. </p><p>  How odd… I think to myself. I touch one and run my fingers along it. This one is baby blue, and silk. I decided to follow it and see where or what it leads to. Or to whom. This last thought makes makes me shiver, having nothing to do with the chilled air. I didn’t realize just how cold it was until the shivering ceased. I only have a jacket on for some reason, not a coat, and my jeans. I rub my arms to warm them but it does not help. I pull the hood up and keep following the ribbon. </p><p>  I walk another 120 yards and the ribbon frays to a stop. It didn’t lead me anywhere except deeper into the woods. Greaaaat, I think to myself as I drop the ribbon. Where am I? It’s making me mad and uncomfortable not knowing where I am. I place my hands on my hips and think for a moment. How did I get here? Was I with anyone? Even if I was, where the hell are they? Where is ANYONE? What if I never find my way out? This last question makes me shiver once again. </p><p>  I would love to not be lost anymore. I’m feeling hungry and I could really use a sandwich right now. That’s what I focus on as I start following another bit of string. This one is thin and red.</p><p>  SNAP! My ears perk up, instantly alert. I know better than to say anything or scream, too many scary movies. Instead I turn around very slowly, my eyes darting back and forth. I have that paranoid feeling again, which isn’t a good sign. Usually, when a branch snaps, birds chirp or fly away. The only sound I hear is water dripping off the trees. </p><p>  I gulp tacitly, trying to keep my wits about me. I lean to the left and really look to adjust my eyesight. I lean to the right, looking for a sign of life at all. I continue to see nothing. Turning back slowly, just in the distance, I spot an adorable white rabbit. This is really weird, since it’s the only living creature I’ve seen so far. I walk forward faintly so as to not frighten it. The bunny starts up, hopping onward in front of me. I try to catch up, but lose sight of it. I continue until I see someone.</p><p>  “Excuse me!” I yell, not too loudly since it’s noiseless in this thicket. No response. It looks like a man, facing away from me. The closer I get, the more I notice it looks as if he’s looking down at something. Definitely a man, roughly 5′ 9″ and a bit muscled. “Sir, are you lost? Can you please help me?” I’m close enough now to see that something is very wrong here. There are a few flies buzzing above his head. Then I see it, a noose around his neck. The stench of decay is enough to make me retch.</p><p>  I quickly go to the right and vomit. Finishing up, I walk as brusquely as possible so I can get far enough away, but without falling. I remember this forest. I now realize why I feel so cold and paranoid. Mama informed us that the spirits in this forest are not friendly. How in the hell did I even get here? Was I alone? I still don’t know the answer to these questions. I’m so confused, terrified, and lost. Why did I not have a compass? How did I come here unprepared? Was I trying to end myself? I only feel pusillanimous. I abruptly remember my best friends Hermes, Eros, and Artemis. How could I desert them? They’d be devastated if anything happened to me. Hades! </p><p>  How would he have felt if he heard the news? I hear a snap of twigs behind me but this time, I am NOT turning around. Whatever is following me can fuck off because I want out. I want my friends, my life. I suddenly hear a raspy breathing. No, no, keep walking, Kore. Don’t you dare turn around. The breathing is getting closer despite the fact I’m practically running at this point.</p><p>  “Ma’am, the store is closing,” I’m awakened precipitously by the satyr cashier, and I apologize to him, “Sorry about that, guess I nodded off.” I suppose I was so relaxed that I knocked out, but that was no dream. What a nightmare THAT was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Do (Persephone & Hades POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone- I go through Hestia’s dresses, thankful that she and Athena made some for me. I pull out a mermaid silhouette dress from the rack. I go try it on, with Athena helping to lace it up in the back. It’s ivory, floor length, with a sweetheart neckline. Where the skirt begins, it starts to flare outward. It’s a lovely satin number with lace rose accents all over. “Hestia, this is the one.” “Are you officially saying yes to the dress?” Hestia claps and jumps excitedly, to which I respond with, “Yes, I am.” “Your mother and I designed a rose and moon themed veil and a headdress for you,” Athena comes in and reveals both items. They are beyond anything I could have conjured up. I hug them tightly and thank both ladies immensely. “Remind me to thank her when she comes for the wedding,” I say through my happy tears. “No need, dear. I’m right here,” Mother comes into the room then, sporting intricate shoes. I examine them carefully, first noticing the 3 inch heel, which I’m grateful for. Then I notice the gorgeous sapphire crystals lining the sides. I’m also thankful that they are closed-toe, more comfortable that way. I hug her, “Mama, thank you! What are you doing here?” “Well Athena and Hestia told me what they were doing for you. A mother wanted to contribute her own pieces, so I made you these as well. Had to get approval from Artemis and Eros, of course.” </p><p>  Hades- Today is the day. I stand looking at myself in the newly fitted all-black suit, turning to the side to check my profile. Zeus hands me his Pomegranate watch, and I look up at him. “This is your day.” I smile and thank him. Ares and Poseidon come in just as Zeus leaves. “You ready, groomsman?” I ask Ares, and he smiles, “Look Hades, I wanna clear the air with ya. Back when Persephone was still in the mortal realm, I made a pass at her. It was short lived, but then she met you and wasn’t interested in anyone else. Just wanted to say I’m sorry.” I take in his words for a minute, but I grab his arm and reply, “I forgive you, nephew. I know you’ve helped Kore and you’ve always treated us both with the utmost respect. So I respect you, man. You weren’t another Apollo, and that’s what’s important to me. Make no mistake, though; you make a pass at my wife, I’ll make you pay.” This makes Ares and Poseidon bust out laughing. “Don’t tempt me with a good time, Uncle,” Ares’s eyes burn red and then he relaxes. </p><p>  Persephone- I hear my music start, and my throat constricts. I swallow the lump in my throat, and Mama holds her arm out for me. “Don’t let me fall, please,” I whisper loud enough for her to hear me. “You won’t fall, I promise, Kore.” Hecate runs up to me, “Persephone! Here, wait. I made this for you.” She shows me a silk baby pink garter, and I gasp. Hecate drops to her knees to get it up my leg. Then she takes her place behind Artemis. Artemis and Zeus walk out first, then Hecate and Ares. Then Hebe goes with her little basket of rose petals. I take Mama’s arm, and “Find You” by Zedd starts playing. That’s our cue, so we both start down the walkway to the banquet hall. We were able to get it carefully, dimly lit with all kinds of candles, so the hall looks gorgeously spooky. </p><p>  I spot Hades at our makeshift altar, thinking of all the times I dreamed of this moment. I’m about to marry the love of my life, my other half. Everything we’ve been through has been worth it. I’d do it again if it meant I could marry him like this again. Every moment between us has been leading up to this moment with him. Mom hands me off to Hades, and I relish the feeling of my hand in his. “Hurt my daughter, Olympian, and you won’t know wrath like a mother scorned,” she smiles at Hades. He chuckles and strokes my hand, leading me up to my spot. I face Hades, and I can vaguely hear Artemis, my maid of honor making some sort of comment to Hecate. </p><p>  Poseidon starts the reading we gave him, “From the first glance, to this point of commitment, at some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of yes, to this moment of yes, you have been making promises in an informal way. All those conversations that were held in bed or over a meal, all those sentences that began with ‘When we're married’ and continued with ‘I will’ and ‘we will’. Those late night talks that included ‘someday’ and ‘somehow’- all those promises are unspoken matters of the heart. All these common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding. The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, ‘You know all those things we've promised, hoped, and dreamed? Well, I meant it all, every word.' Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Now you shall say a few words that take you across a threshold of life, and things will never quite be the same between you. For after these vows, you shall say to the world, ‘This- is my husband’ ‘This- is my wife.’" </p><p>  Hades looks in my eyes and says, “No measure of time with you will be long enough. I vow to fiercely love you, in all your forms. I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful husband, forsaking all others. I promise to bring you solace in times of need, now and forever. With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” He breaks off to grab my ring from Zeus. A stunning Alexandrite with moonstone accent stones on a slim silver band. As he slides it on my finger, he continues with, “To have and to hold. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, To love, to cherish...as long as we both shall live.”</p><p>  I grin from ear to ear, and begin mine. When I get to, “With this ring, I ask you to be mine,” I slide his ring on his finger, a thick, solid black titanium band. I finish the vow and Hades, smiling all the while, confirms, “I do.” “I do,” I repeat it with as much conviction as I can muster. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. Hades, you may now kiss your bride,” I hear Poseidon vaguely and Hades takes my face in both his hands. As he draws closer, I throw my arms around his neck, and we kiss ever so gently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Baklava (Hades POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I cannot believe that Thanatos fucked up his kill count this month. If this keeps up, I may have to step in. I don’t want that to happen, he won’t want that to happen. There have been more deaths than normal. I wonder if Ares is behind it, or if this is the work of my brother. I make a mental note to call Zeus later.</p><p>   Hecate has been helping save my ass more than usual. With Thetis gone, reception is a mess. I need to hire new temps… and soon. I want nothing more than to go home. I miss my bed, my dogs… my wife. My wife… she’ll be coming back to the Underworld in a few days. Truthfully, I miss having Kore here to deal with the shades. She was so good with them. I couldn’t ask her to help me here now, she is so busy for six months as it is. No, I need a newer, different system.</p><p>  Just as I have that thought, the new girl whose name I still have not learned knocks and pokes her head in. “Lady, there is a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door FOR A REASON!” Hecate goes to get the girl, but I wave her away. “What is it, Wanda?” I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, Lord Hades, but your wife is here to see you. And it’s Aegina.” I feel my eyes widen &amp; my face getting hot. I reply calmly, “Well don’t just stand there, let her in immediately.” </p><p>  “Aidoneus, my love,” Kore enters wearing that lovely fur coat I gave her when we met. Her legs look elongated with her blue five inch heels. “Persephone, you’re early!” I exclaim. She sets down the white container she was holding and goes to hug Hecate. “Aegina, you’re dismissed,” I growl politely. “We have missed you so much, Kore. How is Demeter?” Hecate inquires. “Mother is well, and sends her love. Oh and this is for you,” Kore reaches inside her coat and pulls out a wooden moon trinket. “She made this for you. And I have a treat for you both.” She grabs the box and opens it, revealing fresh baked baklava. Hecate’s eyes light up and she swipes a couple of pieces. She finally notices me and says, “I’ll leave you two to catch up. Hades, if you need me, call.”</p><p>  I get up to hug Kore. I pick her up and swing her around. “Hades! I missed you too, love.” “I was just thinking about you,” I confess. She giggles and kisses me hard. When I set her down, she grabs the white container again. “Hungry?” she asks. I shoot her a crooked grin and snag a piece, which is still warm. “When did you arrive?” I ask in between bites. “Roughly one. I got home and had to greet the pups, of course. Then I wanted to make you something.” she replies, hopping up to sit on my desk. </p><p>  Baklava, no less, I chuckle inwardly. “I know it’s your favorite,” she winks at me as I finish the last bite. “It tastes better and better each time you make it, gorgeous,” I compliment her. The phone starts ringing off the line again, to my dismay. “Busy day?” Kore asks. “Busy month, more like it. Thanatos is on my shit list and even Hermes is having trouble picking up the slack. Plus, I need new temps around here. Ones that know what they’re doing and have experience.” I see her holding back laughter with her hand so I ask, “What is funny?” She points to her chest and then points to me. I look down and there’s crumbs all over my blazer. I narrow my eyes in a playful manner, wiping it off briskly. I go to sit at the desk and take a call. </p><p>  “Underworld Corporation, how may I help you?” “Aidoneus! Why do I have dead souls on my property? It’s terrifying Hebe.” It’s Hera screaming in my ear. Really wish she wouldn’t use my real name. I only like Persephone using it. “Hera, I’m swamped. Will you please take it up with Undead Resources? Talk to Thanatos or literally anyone else.” I hang up without giving her an opportunity to continue. </p><p>  “You know… you can have Hecate take over for a few hours. If you wanna, you know, come welcome me home,” Persephone’s coat is sliding off her shoulders, which is doing things to me that are inappropriate for work. She’s looking at me with her bedroom eyes. I get up, removing my blazer and sling it over my shoulder. I grab her by the waist and lift her over the same shoulder as my jacket. I get the door open, passing Hecate by the water dispenser. “Hecate, please watch the office for a few, would you?” I step into the elevator. “But sir-,” she starts to object, but the elevator door shuts and cuts her off. (to be continued in Sweet Tooth...)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sweet Tooth (Persephone POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---NSFW ALERT---</p><p> I wait patiently for Hades to set me down. When the elevator doors close, he spanks me hard. I cry out in shock and then giggle. My fur jacket is sliding off of my shoulders, and I'm finding it difficult to keep it up. "You've been a bad girl, Miss Bringer of Death. You will be punished and I will have my way with you."</p><p>  The way he says this gets my groin churning, which makes me exhale sharply. There's a subtle boiling in my blood, and it often happens when he growls at me like this.</p><p>  As soon as we enter our home, Hades scoops me back up to take me upstairs. "You realize I can walk, right?" I know he can feel my sly smile. "Yes but this is quicker. My patience is now paper-thin, my goddess," he whispers with feather softness into my ear. Now there's a shiver up my spine that makes goosebumps blossom all over my body. We reach our room and he tosses me onto the bed, immediately opening our closet. He locates the navy blue belt and begins twisting it skillfully.</p><p>  I watch him as I'm kneeled on the soft King sized bed. Once two loops are formed, he holds it out to me. I slip my hands into the loops up to my wrists, and he slides the leather flush to my now fuchsia skin. He tugs to make sure I can't slip through, going back to the closet for a quick moment. He returns with a cerulean blue tie I once bought him for his birthday. He slips the silk fabric over my eyes, blinding me and exciting me further.</p><p>  When the tie is secured in place, Hades grabs the belt that binds my hands and pulls me. I listen as he ties me to what I feel is the headboard. He begins working my clothes off of me, kissing me as he goes.<br/>
"Do you know why I punish you, goddess?" He reaches the apex of my legs, sticks his face in and licks me once. I jolt forward slightly, gasping.</p><p> "Why, my king?" I ask breathlessly.<br/>
"Because you turned me on at the workplace. You did it knowing what it does to me and I couldn't very well take you in my office. So," he cuts off to lick me up my legs and then my center again before continuing. "I had to take off work so that I could deal with my brat." </p><p>  I smile, guilty of my transgression. I bite my lip, and he spanks me. "You're biting your lip, my goddess. You know that makes my hand twitch." I smile again as I release my lip, "I'm sorry, Daddy. Please forgive me." "Hmmm, you will get 5 spanks and you will accept my tongue inside you. But you will not orgasm just yet. I will give you permission to."</p><p>  "Of course, sir," I surrender willingly. Hades brings my legs together, then puts me in a straddle across his body. One of his arms holds my waist in place, and his other hand rubs my ass gently. I feel him lift it for a brief moment before striking my flesh. He repeats this for the five times he promised, gently massaging in between each strike. </p><p>  When he finishes there, he swings around and I feel his tongue flick across my sweet clit. He does this for fifteen minutes, what feels like eternity. As soon as he feels me getting close, he would come up for air and tease one of my nipples. Once I calmed down enough, he would resume with licking me. </p><p>  "Please may I cum, sir?" I choke out. Hades stops and then suddenly I feel his bare shaft against my slit. He bucks a couple of times, "Is this what you want, my queen?" I moan loudly and respond with, "Yes, sir. Please." </p><p>  He chuckles deviously and enters me with urgency. At long last, he rails me into the bed and I scream out his name in pure ecstasy. I grab a hold onto the headboard when I feel my release bubbling to the surface. "Cum for me, Persephone," he demands gruffly and just as he says my name, I explode into my orgasm. He hears me cry out and stiffens as he orgasms with me. </p><p>  He kisses me everywhere as he unties me and I can finally see again. He pulls me into his lap, caressing my grown out hair out of my face. I kiss him hard and passionately on his sculpted lips. When they part, I snuggle my head under his chin.<br/>
Hades coddles me in his lap, "I love you. You know that, right? You are my favorite person and my favorite reason to exist." I laugh lightly, "I know, I love you back, Aidoneus. You're also MY favorite person. I love being your brat sometimes." I hear him chuckle deeply as I trail kisses along his jaw. </p><p>  "Did you get to see my spring this year?" I ask him. He replies as he sniffs my hair, "I watch your spring every year, my gorgeous wife. Reminds me how beautiful things can be. The brightness you offer to the world. It also makes me miss your wrathful side." </p><p>  I playfully backhand his chest, which just makes him laugh deeply again. It stirs inside me, making me ready for round 2 and this time with me dominating him. I ponder it for a few, tracing his scars as my mind wanders. </p><p>  He watches me at first, then he's looking at my face. I find his piercing eyes and kiss him gently. The more that we kiss, the deeper and more passionate I get. He grabs a breast and fondles me. A finger crosses my nipple and that's the ignition for me to pounce. I get up and turn myself to straddle him. It doesn't take long before I feel his length growing against my slit.</p><p>  I grind on him, his shaft sliding back and forth. He throws back his head and groans noisily. "Persephone," he trails off. One hand holds my ass and the next grabs a breast again. I snatch the hand caressing my breast and I stick two of his fingers in my mouth. I suck delicately, swirling my tongue. Hades inhales briskly, watching me with greed.</p><p>  He attempts to grab me, but I lock his other wrist in my hand and pull his arm above him. I still lick his fingers, making him watch me. I pull them out of my mouth and repeat with this hand.</p><p>  I have a vice grip hold on him as I rise and position myself over his length. I stick in the tip and he tries to thrust into me. I retract myself and shake my head. "Naughty, naughty, Unseen One. That won't do." I give him a wicked grin and try again. I hold myself steady as I rise and fall onto his lap. I spot the tie he used on me and make quick work to grab it and blindfold him. </p><p>  He laughs heartily, "Persephone, you slick dog." I lean in by his ear and respond, "Woof, woof." I get it tied around his head, and decide to torture him another way. I get up to find the pairs of pink handcuffs I've chosen for him. I get him locked to the headboard, with him laughing and growling. </p><p>  I slide my hands up his thighs and bring my mouth to his quivering cock. I begin licking and sucking gently, watching Hades's expression tighten. I pull him all the way to the back of my throat, thankful I have no gag reflex. "Gods, that feels fucking amazing, Kore," he gasps in between his teeth. I keep up rhythm, and make the decision to gently massage his balls. He groans so loud, it makes Cerberus bark.</p><p>  I pull my mouth free, "Shh, you're disturbing our baby in there, Hades." "My apologies, goddess," he replies, quieting his voice. This is a perfect opportunity to put his sack in my mouth while I stroke him slowly. He starts to move with my hand, and I allow it. As soon as he quickens, I let him go.</p><p>  "Gods PLEASE let me cum, baby," Hades begs me. I decide to let him have me. So I climb back onto him and ride him vigorously. Five minutes of this and he's screaming MY NAME this time, and I feel him pulsing inside me. I slow myself as he comes down from his euphoria. </p><p>"Now we are even," I whisper into his ear as I mount off of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Raging Fire (Persephone POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemis is working on her Tai Chi skills when I find her in her room. She doesn’t notice me at first, so I watch her as she does various graceful forms. “Oh Kore! I didn’t see you. Something wrong?” “No, just wanted to see what you were up to. Hey, can you teach me some of this stuff?” “You wanna learn Tai Chi?” I nod. </p><p>  Artemis gets me set up in some comfortable, roomy clothes and her hands clasp together. She stands next to me and says, “Watch me and I want you to follow as I do.” She begins to get in her first form, and I follow as slowly as I can. We both hold the pose and as she begins another, she asks, “What made you wanna try this stuff with me?” </p><p>  I immediately think of Apollo and not wanting to be vulnerable again. I am so sick of being Ms. Innocent all the time. If anyone wishes to hurt me again, I wanna make them hurt instead. “Self defense, you know. I don’t want to be the embodiment of fear,” I shrug and lose my balance a little. “You got it. I’m here to help you and teach you all that I know. Here, stand up for a moment.” We both stand straight, and she begins the first form again, “We’ll start again and go through it as many times as we need to.” </p><p>  We begin the third form and I lose my balance again. I huff in frustration, and Artemis suddenly says, “Hey I’m gonna teach you a great motivator for me. We’ll go through the forms again and this time, I’ll teach you a mantra.” We begin form one, and Artemis sings, “We must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon.” On the last lyric, I perform her form three and four flawlessly. “Holy crap, that actually worked?!” I hold the pose, and Artemis looks to me, “I told you girl. Now, you got this. Remember the mantra and it should help you focus and relax. </p><p>  “Don’t you also do boxing, Artemis?” Eros comes in with his box of donuts, setting them down on the computer desk. “Hey Eros, and yes I do,” she breaks the session and heads for the donuts. Eros returns to the room with cold bottles of water from the fridge. “Thanks Eros,” I thank him and down half the bottle in one swig. “CAN WE DO BOXING NEXT WEEK?” I bounce with my toes excitedly. Artemis laughs loudly and says, “Sure we can! It’ll be nice to have a boxing buddy.” She shoots Eros a look. “I’m thicc, Artemis! Don’t give me that look.” he defends himself, cradling a donut, “I have thighs for days.” “Oh and Persephone isn’t thicc?” Artemis gestures to my thighs. “Persephone is beautiful, her thick thighs are glorious. Hades is a lucky man, Kore,” Eros makes me blush.</p><p>  While they continue bickering, I head into the living room to check my phone. A couple of missed calls from Hades. My heart nearly leaps out of my mouth. I immediately call back, and he answers on the first ring. “Hey, you ca-called?” “Yeah, was wondering what you were up to,” he sounds to be in a real good mood. “Artemis is teaching me some Tai Chi and next week, she’s gonna teach me boxing,” I share giddily. “Wow, good for you, Kore,” Hades chuckles, “much respect. You’re badass without martial arts. So I’d really hate to get on your bad side now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Juice (Persephone POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m not feeling this morning at all, I think to myself, grabbing my pomegranate juice from the fridge. I grab a glass and begin pouring the gorgeous ruby liquid. I chug my drink quickly and Hades comes in, fixing his tie. “Damn, Kore. I mean I’m thirsty too but I have to wait for my tall glass of juice,” he winks at me and I bellow out laughing.</p><p>“Hades!” Poseidon greets, and I hear Zeus fizzle in as well. “Morning, brother!” Zeus calls out, and Hades looks for his blazer, grabbing his wallet on the way. “Good morning, Persephone,” Zeus nods to me, and I’m suddenly aware I’m still in my silk jammies. I reach for my robe on the bar stool and throw it on. “Morning, Zeus,” I greet him and pour some more juice into my glass. “Ohhhh, that bottle isn’t the only thing juicy this morning,” I hear Poseidon say. I stop abruptly and glare at him, feeling my eyes burn red.</p><p>When my head turns to face him, I see the blur of Hades grabbing Poseidon by the windbreaker and slamming him into the wall. “Are you… hitting on my wife, Poseidon? I think I misheard you, because you were in the room when I told Ares to stay away from her on my wedding day.” In that next moment, Poseidon shifts. “C’mon, Aidoneus. You wouldn’t harm a little sweet seahorse, would you?” Hades exclaims, “That shit didn’t work with Zeus, why would it work on YOU, brother?” “I’m staying out of this one,” I hear Zeus get comfortable, coming to stand next to me and opening the newspaper Underworld Nightly.</p><p>“But she was just looking so…” then Poseidon is cut off by Hades’s celestial, godly gaze. He’s brimming with rage now. “Sidon, I would stop while you’re ahead. This won’t end well for you,” Zeus thumbs to the next page. Cerberus comes in then, towering over Poseidon and all 3 heads are glued to him. He begins to growl, all eyes shining brilliantly white, and his fur stands on end. I make my way in front of Cerberus. “Easy, boy,” I reach up to scratch the fur on his chest. He calms a little and Hades’s God voice engages, “Get out, both of you. Right now. Family brunch will be canceled today.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Surprise Birthday (Hades POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I convince Poseidon to take Eros and Artemis on a walk outside with Persephone. I have to get everything ready and I won’t be able to do anything with her wandering around here. Once I confirm they’ve left, I get to work. I take a shower, trim by beard, fix my hair back, and spritz myself with Dior Sauvage. Why am I so fucking nervous? I ask myself as I apply a good three layers of deodorant. I dress in some casual clothes for cooking, planning my next move in my head. </p><p>  I don’t even care that the rose petals I’m using are recycled from our other romance nights. It’s important I hold onto them, they’re practically my good luck charm at this point. I place candles around meticulously, so as not to burn anything or set anything on fire. I hook up my iPom on the bluetooth speaker system, selecting the love playlist I had made. I find “Find You” by Zedd, push play, then pause. Perfect. I go set up the dining room, and start placing the small tea candles all along the floor from the dining area to the front door. I’ll light them all up after I get done cooking.</p><p>I remember that she gets sick, so I couldn’t make any red meats. I work on a rotisserie chicken. While that’s going, I work on making garlic and herb roasted red potatoes, and green beans. Once those get cooking, I go get dressed in some nicer attire.</p><p>About an hour passes, so I get some music going. I immediately light all the candles, and I have to hurry and get to the chicken. I jog to the kitchen and I’m just in time. I pull it out of the oven and set it on the counter. As I’m carving some pieces off, I hear commotion. Fuck, I’m out of time. I grab the plate with the carved chicken and bring it to the table. Persephone stands in the doorway in complete shock, her hand over her stomach. “Are you alright?” I ask. She nods slowly and scoffs, “What… what is all of this?” I walk over to her, kissing her passionately, “Happy birthday, kitten.” Eros and Artemis give me their thumbs up, and Poseidon steals a small slice of chicken. I glare at him, and he takes off. Finally Persephone and I are alone, and I pull out a chair for her at the table. </p><p>  “Hades, this is… ugh wow. I just cant-. You know what, I’m speechless,” her hand goes over her heart, laughing. This is how I love to see her; not worried about anything. Not worrying about Demeter, or whether she’s gonna encounter Apollo, or worrying about getting her flowers done on time. “Do you like it? Is it too much?” I narrow one eye in a joking manner, and she giggles. “I love this!” “I love you,” I tell her, “I hope the food is good, I’ve been running around so much that I didn’t get to taste the food. Oh, I’ll be right back. I forgot the potatoes and beans.” I run to grab both bowls and set them down. </p><p>  She spoons some of the potatoes onto her plate, and grabs some chicken. I watch as she slathers some of her pomegranate vinaigrette on it. She tries the chicken first, “Oh, this is delicious, Aidoneus.” She eats most of it, and then takes a few bites of the potatoes. Bite three does her in, and I pull the trash bin to her hastily. She gets sick and uses her napkin to wipe her face clean. “Well the potatoes were tasty. I’m sorry,” she apologizes. “You don’t have to apologize, beautiful. Have you thought about any baby names yet?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Calluna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Calluna, will you please keep a note of all the things I need to do over these next few days? I’m so ready to head back to the Underworld, it’s not even funny. Mother is driving me bonkers and this baby is kicking my ass,” Persephone holds her stomach then, looking very ready to give birth any day now. We’re both relaxing in her enormous garden. She sips on her lemonade and fans herself with the fan Demeter made for her. “I need to bring my diaper bag, I need to stop by Mother’s house and grab the clothes she made for the baby. Let’s see, I need to get Hades an anniversary gift. I don’t even know what to get for the man, he has a superfluity of coffee mugs.” </p><p>  “Well what about a tie and new suspenders?” I suggest. She stops fanning herself and looks at me. “Marvelous idea, let’s do that. We’ll go shopping when we reach the Underworld.” I make the list. Then I start looking online for formal wear stores in the Underworld, and thankfully there are four. I select Medusa’s Warehouse and begin scrolling. I find a blue tie with white roses adorning it, and show Persephone. “Look, Kore, think he would like this one?” She taps her chin and says, “I love that one. Will you save it? Keep scrolling.” We both keep scrolling and find a baby pink tie with electric blue diamonds in a tessellation pattern. “Oof!” Kore rubs her belly, “The baby likes that one. Save it, I’ll pick them up when we get there.” </p><p>“We could go early this time, if you want. It’s so miserably hot here and you said you’re ready to go. So let’s go. You went early last year, when you surprised Hades at work.” I point out. “True… Yeah let’s go! I’m craving cheesecake and dark chocolate-. Calluna, who is that over there?” She shields her eyes from the scorching September sun. I look up, squinting, and cover my eyes from the overhead sun as well. Among the expansive multi-colored flowers and plants, I see it. The towering purple figure is unmistakable. My radar sends off alarms in my head. </p><p>  “Apollo,” I say circumspectly. I feel Kore tense up next to me, “What the hell is he doing here?” “Ladies, lovely to see you-,” “Get out,” I demand. He laughs at me, putting his fists on his hips, “Sorry, what?” “I said ‘Get the fuck out’, asshat,” I say more assertively. “Classy, not very ladylike language there, missy. C’mon, what happened was so long ago, surely you don’t-,” My head burns with the intensity of a thousand suns. I leap up and draw my sword. I land on my feet and aim the blade at his neck.</p><p>   “We do. I suggest you get out before I disintegrate you.” He merely chuckles, trying to remove my blade but I snatch it back and aim for his groin. “I am Calluna, goddess of protection and cleansing. If you do not leave this garden in three seconds, I will punish you.” “But Perseph-,” I don’t allow him to finish his sentence before I stick my sword through his moronic cape and yeet him into Olympus.</p><p>  “Whoa! Wait til Hades hears this story,” Persephone smiles, gathering her things quietly. “Apollo doesn’t think I take this shit seriously. As usual, he’s sadly mistaken.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Royal Highness (Hades POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Russel, please,” I scold as his front paws collide with my chest. Even though it doesn’t hurt me, the pressure is enough to knock me off balance. “I’m trying to feed you guys here,” I shake my head as I chop up the steaks into bits. I decide to make Cerberus’s egg whites last since they cook so quickly. Cordon Bleu and Mushroom begin whining, so I toss both dogs a piece of bacon. Fudge takes his front paw and scratches at the material of my lounge pants, begging. Big John and JP are in the living room rough housing.</p><p>  “That’s weird, where’s Cerberus?” I ask myself. I lean back further to get a better look into the living room. No Cerberus.  “Cerbie?” I yell, and try to listen over the sounds of the sizzling bacon. I don’t hear anything, but I give it one more minute. Sometimes he loves to laze around on my bed. Usually, though, when he hears the commotion of me placing pans on the stove, he comes running. </p><p>  I get all the bacon on a lined cookie rack to drain the fat and I remove my apron. I set it on the marble counter and head towards the bedroom. “Ohhh Cerberus,” I call in a sing-song-y voice. The door to my bedroom is cracked open for him, but I swing it open more. He’s relaxing in my spot. On my pillow. Which I hate, and he knows it. “Cerberus, what is this nonsense?” Each of his heads spring up like daisies, all of his ears perk up, alert. “C’mon boy, don’t you want breakfast?” He cocks his heads to the side, and his tail starts wagging madly. </p><p>  “Well c’mon, you big oof! I’m making your eggs,” I swing both my arms to motion him to come out. He makes a noise that starts as a pitiful whine, into a slight growl. “No, I am NOT bringing you breakfast in bed. Not happening, buddy. You need to come downstairs like everyone else,” I protest and cross my arms. Cerberus lets out a roaring bark, shaking the house. I stand there with a blank stare.</p><p>  “Listen here, Royal Highness, you may be the king of dogs, but you are NOT king of this house,” I tap my foot. Then a thought hits me. He doesn’t want eggs today… he wants souls. I sigh loudly. I make my way down to the kitchen and go in the fridge. I find the sliced Souls and open the package. I ignite the burner on the stove. While the pan gets hot, I peel off nine slices so that each head gets three pieces. The reserved bacon fat begins to sizzle, so I throw on three soul slices at a time. Sometimes I can’t believe how spoiled my dogs are. “You have no one to blame but yourself, Hades,” I chuckle. “But I suppose I need Cerberus to be at this best performance today. He is the guardian of the Underworld, after all.” </p><p>  “That’s why he has a king complex,” Poseidon’s sudden appearance makes me jump. “Would you STOP doing that? Make a noise or something when you enter, please. You and Zeus both are gonna give me heart palpitations.” “Hades, we’re gods,” He props his arm onto the counter next to me and props his head up. “You know what I mean. Speaking of, where IS Zeus?” “I’m certain he’s wrapping up morning sex with Hera,” Poseidon chuckles. “What are you even doing? Is that cooked murderer’s souls?” his nose snarls up at the smell. “Cerberus, and I could have done without the sex comment.” </p><p>  “Won’t Persephone be home in a couple of months? You can release all your tension then, brother,” Poseidon pats my back. I narrow my eyes at him, taking the last of the souls out of the pan and into Cerberus’s bowls. I prepare the rest of the dogs’ bowls as well, and feed them all first. “Are you off today?” Poseidon floats by me, his hands clasped around his knee. “Sidon… in the millenia that I have ruled this place, when have I ever had ‘the day off’?” </p><p>  I look at him and he looks as if he’s holding back laughter. “Yeah, I don’t have that luxury,” I reach the room and Cerberus is still in my bed. “Oh your highness,” in that instant, he’s at my feet. “Who’s my good boy?” All tongues wag out, and the excited panting starts. I set the bowls down and they begin scarfing down their breakfast. “Where is Amphitrite? Can’t you go harass her for a bit?” “I could… Ohh wait! I wonder if Ares needs harassing,” he wriggles his eyebrows at me. “There ya go, I think he just got back last night from the mortal realm.” With that, Poseidon was gone. “Finally,” I sigh with relief. All this wasted time has made me late for work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Atlantis (Ares POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m so glad to finally be back from the mortal realm. I missed my Aphrodite, so I plan to take her out tonight for a romantic date. Where to take her though? I ask myself as I turn on the faucet to draw a bath. The movies…? Na, nothing good is out right now. Well what about dinner? Could work, let’s put that on the back burner. I get in the tub to relax and relieve my muscles. I grab the shampoo and pour some in my hands. I lather it and apply it in my filthy hair. </p><p>  I sink down to rinse my hair when a pop sound startles me. “Busy, Ares?” Poseidon chuckles. “What the fuck, Sidon? Yes! Clearly, I am busy. What is it?” “Wondering what your plans are for today, that’s all.” “Well, I’m in the middle of thinking what to do with my lady tonight,” I squeeze body wash on my loofah and lather that. “You need ideas for that, Ares? Isn’t Aphrodite the sex expert?” I shoot him a dirty look, feeling my eyes flare red, “That’s not what I meant. A date, fuckwad, a date.” “Ohhhhhh, well what about a spa day? Let her go shopping and take her to one of those boujee oceanid spas. She’ll love it. Those ladies know how to give a massage, brother.” </p><p>  I think it over and then snap my fingers, “You’re a fucking genius, water boy. Thanks.” “You’re welcome! Now could Amphitrite and I borrow Aphrodite next week?” My eyes burn again and I grab him by the windbreaker, but he fizzles away before I can throw him. </p><p>  I call up Aphrodite when I go to the closet to find my clothes. “Hi, Love Dove. Wanna go shopping tonight?” I hear her squeal and I have to pull the phone away from my ear. “I’ll be right there, War Bear.” She shows up just as I’m ready to head out. I lock the door and head to her car. “Let’s go in my Hummingbird.” She grabs her clutch, reapplies lipstick, then gets out to follow me. I open the car door for her in chivalry, and help her step up. When we pass downtown Olympus, she asks, “Where are we going, war bear? Medusa’s was back downtown.” “Yeah I know, but we’re not going there yet.” </p><p>I park in the parking lot of Grand Olympus Station and help her out of the vehicle. “A train? Where in the name of Gaia are we going?” “Uh-uh, it’s a surprise, sugar.” We hop on and look for seats. I look down at the dryads by the door. “Please allow the lady to sit.” They recognize me and immediately hop up. “Oof, you know I hate public transportation. We could have teleported, babe.” “Trust me, it’ll be worth it,” I smile, shooting her my thousand watt grin. </p><p>  We come out of a tunnel and there’s the gorgeous and mystical world of Atlantis. “Atlantis? Are we visiting Poseidon?” Aphrodite asks. “Nope, not today,” is all I reply. The train stops, so we get off and I grab her hand, heading toward the exit. I look at the city’s map and find the oceanid spa, which is called Metis’s. “Metis’s? Metis has a spa?” Aphrodite grabs a brochure when we walk in the door. “Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. What are you doing in my neck of the ocean?” Metis asks. The ladies get to talking, so I go and sit down, grabbing an Olympus Weekly magazine from the side table. “Sir, would you like a massage?” a nymph asks me.</p><p>  I leave on only my pants and get settled on the massage table, and the nymph comes back with a towel and oil. “What do we owe the pleasure of serving the god of war today?” She applies the oil all along my back, which makes me shiver. “Oooh, sorry that was cold. Uh, I’m just bringing my lady here for a day of pampering and then we’re heading back to Olympus for shopping.” “Well aren’t you an amazing husband!” she begins massaging my shoulder blades, and I loosen up in complete bliss. “Ah, Aphrodite’s just my girlfriend for now.” “Aphrodite? The goddess of love? You should put a ring on that, war boy. Surely she’s got the eye of every being-,” she cuts off to get my mid back. </p><p>  “I mean sure, I’d like to marry her one day. But right now I’m just enjoying being her boyfriend. It’s enough for us right now. So tell me, how long have you WORKED here?” at the word “worked”, she digs into my neck and shoulders again. “A good fifty years, I’m still fairly new to this. I wanted to be an actress, instead got a job waiting tables. But it wasn’t cutting it and I had bills to pay, so I took up classes to become a masseuse.”</p><p>  Ten more minutes pass and my massage is finished. I get up to dress, and Aphrodite comes in and sees me. “You got one too, war bear?” I laugh, “Yeah I wanted to see if Poseidon meant it when he said they give amazing massages. Turns out, he was right. I needed that.” I pay the lady up front. A hundred drachma for our massages, not bad at all. </p><p>  We head out and Aphrodite spots a seafood restaurant, “Wanna try there, love?” “The Blue Mermaid? Sure, you know I love good salmon.” Once we are seated, I browse the menu for salmon. “What are you getting, love dove?” I ask her. “Hmm I’d love to try the oyster linguine.” “Yeah, the pan seared salmon with pilaf sounds amazing.” The waiter takes our order and goes to fetch our drinks. “This has been wonderful, Ares. What made you wanna take me to Poseidon’s realm?” “I wanted to take you out but not do anything we’ve done a hundred times already. Poseidon dropped by my house and told me about the spa,” I explain. </p><p>  Our lunch was lovely, and Aphrodite looks so happy. I remind myself to thank Poseidon later. “Ready to go, babe?” I ask, and as soon as I finish that question, she’s already grabbing her clutch and getting up. We make it back to the train station and get on when it pulls up. “So Medusa’s, huh? Anywhere else you wanna stop at?” “Yes,” she answers excitedly, “there’s a new place I wanna show you.” We make it to downtown Olympus and get off the train. She takes my hand and leads me to a corner boutique, gorgeously adorned with pure gold pillars and trim. </p><p>  “What place is this? Isn’t this Selene’s old store?” “It’s mine now, love. I just bought it a few days ago. Selene moved her store down by Barley &amp; Nymph,” she clarifies, “I’m turning it into my own boutique! I’m opening a clothing store.” “Love dove, I’m so proud of you,” I lift her up and kiss her. “Thank you, war bear. Now let’s go to Medusa’s, I need their Spring collection, stat!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Vines (Persephone POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red-thorned vines slither out from all over me. I can feel my rage radiating off of my body. What is Minthe doing back here, in the Underworld? I know I need to calm myself before my wrath gets the best of me, but her presence makes my blood boil. Yes, even after all this time. The way she treated my husband was abhorrent. “What is it you need, Minthe?” My voice booms, and I swallow to bring the volume down. “I need to talk to Hades, about the facility.” “Shouldn’t you be speaking to my mother about your mint business?” “You don’t understand, Goody Two Shoes. My employees are mysteriously dying. I need to know who’s behind it. I suspect it’s Thanatos’s jealous ass, since I only hire in men.”</p><p>“I’m listening,” I lean back in my throne, picking at one of my nails. She sighs, embittered, “It started out as one or two, and they seemed to be of natural causes. No, now I have five dying in three weeks. This is no accident, and I’m losing my best workers this way. I want to talk to Hades in order to confirm it’s Thanatos fucking with me.” I ponder for a moment and ask, “You don’t have an appointment, do you?” Her ears pull back, and her expression becomes embarrassed, “No, I knew you and Hades would deny me.”</p><p>“Since this is, in fact, business related, I’ll grant you to see him.” I shoot my hand out in front of me, and my eyes begin to burn. I recite my Greek incantation as a temporary access pass. “There. You have your office pass, and this is just a precaution, in case Hecate or anyone tries to give you shit for being there.”</p><p>An hour later, my shift ends for the day, and I haven’t heard a word from Hades. Odd, since he picks me up so that we can carpool home. Is Minthe still here? Or maybe he’s in a meeting? I grab my bag and head up to Hades’s office. I knock and open the frosted glass door to find Minthe trying to climb on top of Hades. “What the hell?” “Kore, I was just telling her to leave for-.” I don’t know exactly what happened next, but suddenly my hand was around her neck. She was struggling for breath as my vines began to constrict around her bony arms and legs. Which made me feel delighted. “If you ever enter this realm again, I’ll kill you MYSELF. I don’t care if your precious mint factory is burning to the ground, if you have issues, SEND SOMEONE ELSE. Send in a bat for all I care, but don’t you dare return here, Minthe. Don’t be another Thetis and learn to keep your hands off of taken men.”</p><p>I release her and she bursts into tears, choking to breathe again. She leaves abruptly, and I turn to Hades slowly. “So. What happened?” I ask calmly, retreating my vines and feeling my eyes recede to white once more. “She was telling me about Thanatos killing her best employees. I took her seriously and heard her out, and then she got onto her missing me. I tried to deny her, Kore. She would not listen to me, she rambled on about how much history we had and how I needed her. Just a bunch of nonsense, but then, well, you saw the rest.”</p><p>“I will make an announcement and release a company-wide email that she is not allowed here. Probably tomorrow. Should I bring it up to Zeus?” “Na, he could care less about meaningless nymph situations. Unless it includes him getting it in. You know how it goes. But I would contact your mother and inform her of the mint facility. I’ll have to have a talk with Thanatos, just to make sure her story checks out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Anniversary Dinner (Minthe POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting on Thanatos to get off of work, I pull my compact out and check my lipstick. He owes me this date night for having to work overtime on Friday. It was our six year anniversary. It’s nice to finally be in a relationship where I’m truly loved and cared for. Thanatos is so wonderful and he is the sweetest gentleman. I never thought I deserved someone like him. He made me realize my worth. I hope one day I can properly apologize to Hades and Kore. </p><p>  I decide to stop waiting in the car and go inside to grab a table. It’s a Saturday night, so everyone and their brother will be out. The hostess brings me to a table and I take my seat. “May I start you out with anything to drink?” the waiter asks. “Yes, apple martini, please,” I order. I’m about to call him when I hear, “My lady,” and my head turns to see Thanatos, still in his work attire. “Hello, handsome,” I greet him as he sits across from me. The waiter returns with my martini then, asking Thanatos, “May I start you off with a drink, sir?” “Ah, yes, the Barbados rum punch, please.” “Very good, sir,” the waiter leaves once more and Thanatos reaches for my hand. </p><p>  “Happy anniversary, Minthe,” he says as I take his hand. I smile at him and repeat the sentiment. I feel so good with him, it’s hard to even think of my life before him. The waiter returns with his drink, and takes our order. “Oh, will you also please bring me a bottle of your finest champagne? My lady deserves the best.” I blush, thankful it’s hidden from him. “What did you have in mind for tonight, my love?” I ask. “Well, I figure after this wondrous meal, we can go for a walk in the gardens. Then go from there,” he grins at me. </p><p>  The champagne finally arrives and Thanatos pours some for us both. I take a sip and Thanatos reaches into the inner pocket of his blazer. “Minthe, I’ve been wanting this for so long. You are my muse, and I’m so glad I’ve had the honor to call you mine these past six years.” He stands, confusing me. Until he drops to his knee in front of me, “Will you marry me, Minthe?” He opens the velvet box and reveals a stunning pear shaped Morganite stone surrounded by small diamonds. I’m so overwhelmed, I’m speechless. Tears just roll down my face and Thanatos’s face goes from happy to concerned. “What’s wrong, Mint bug?” </p><p>  “Yes, Thanatos” I finally manage to say, “Yes, I’ll- I’ll marry you.” He quickly gets the ring on my finger and helps me stand in order to hug me. I cry into his chest, vanquished with abounding happiness. “Why?” I ask. “What do you mean ‘why’, sweetheart? Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together,” he laughs, stroking my hair. </p><p>  We finish our dinner and I head out as Thanatos pays. When he walks out, he takes my hand. We start our walk down the avenue. I stare at my ring lovingly, and Thanatos chuckles, taking my hand to kiss it tenderly. “This is the most happiness I’ve felt in my entire existence, Thanatos. I don’t know what to say.” “You just say ‘I do’ and I repeat it at the altar. That’s it,” he swings our arms as we stop in front of a dress shop. Some wedding dresses are on the forefront. My ears pull back, “I was awful to Hades and Kore for years. Should we invite them?” He shrugs, “I’ll leave that up to you, Mint bug.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. King & Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finish getting my dress on and view myself in the mirror. It’s a gorgeous ebony number with silver crystals all around the bust and cascading down the floor length skirt. I snap my fingers for my crown to pop up over my head and reach down to grab my strappy black pumps. As I sit down to get them on, Hades emerges from the bathroom, looking as delicious as ever. Clad in only a white towel wrapped around his waist. “Cinnamon roll, have you seen my cuff links and my suspenders? I think I have misplaced them.” I have to think for a minute before I recall, “Yeah, your cuff links are on my dresser, by the jewelry box. Your suspenders are in my closet, remember? After our sexy night last week, you put them on the shelf in there.” </p><p>  His eyes widen, remembering, “Yes! Thank you. No wonder I couldn’t locate them.” He grabs his links and suspenders, heading back to the steamy bathroom to dress. I finish getting my shoes on and go to my jewelry box. When I get my earrings and bracelet on, I reach for my black and silver queen necklace I received from Hera. Hades is behind me then and gathers my hair in his hands. “Thank you,” I say to him, “have you checked the time yet? We should be leaving in forty five minutes.” He chuckles, “I know, Kore. Don’t worry, we won’t be late.” When I get it clasped around my neck, Hades dips his head to kiss me on my neck and shoulder. </p><p>  “Well it’s not every day that we welcome a new god or goddess. Hebe is going to look wonderful in the dress I made her.” “Yes, she will,” Hades replies, “and you… are going… to look wonderful… out of these clothes.” He makes a trail of light kisses from behind my ear down to my collarbone. He holds me against him, my backside against his front. I become very hot and bothered, breathing heavily and trying to calm myself, “You just showered, Aidoneus. We don’t have time-.” I squeal as he picks me up and brings me to the bed. He lays me on my stomach and unzips me, then briskly gets my shoes off. </p><p>  I roll over in defeat and work on sliding the straps off of my shoulders. He unbuckles his pants and leans down to kiss me. “You’re not very difficult to persuade, Miss Bringer of Death,” he breathes against my skin, sliding the fabric from the dress off me. I lean up to unclasp my bra and he works on my underwear. “Just get up here,” I demand, and he gives me his crooked smile. </p><p>  Thirty minutes pass, and we work quickly to get redressed. It doesn’t take long since all my jewelry stayed attached. I fix the stray hairs and get them secured with pins. I snap my fingers once more to materialize my crown. Hades does the same for his crown, and he grabs the gift we got for Hebe on our way out the door. We fizzle to the Pantheon, where Ares is greeting Hermes and Artemis. </p><p>  Eros spots us and comes over next to me, whispering “About time you got here. I was starting to think you and Hades were gonna be late with your…. Sexcapades.” I laugh loudly and playfully slap his arm. “Ah!” He laughs back, and we head up the steps to enter the palace. I see Hera and Zeus greeting everyone inside, with Hera handing out program pamphlets. “Aidoneus, Persephone! So good to see you both. Here, take one,” Hera hands me a program. We continue to walk through the threshold to locate our seats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Spring Equinox of 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This year is different from past equinoxes. The Spring Equinox festival is canceled due to a pandemic disease sweeping not just Greece, but the entire world. All of the mortals are told to self quarantine until further notice. Us celestial beings are doing all we can to help protect the mortals. They’ve been praying to a good chunk of us relentlessly since this began. Mother and I hate that our festival was forced to be canceled. This is our time, and we can’t even celebrate properly. </p><p>  Today there’s an emergency meeting in the Pantheon. Mother and I file in accordingly, and I locate Hades. He looks relieved to see me. “I know that work must be swamped for you guys these past couple of months,” I say when I hug him. “Yeah, it’s affecting everyone,” Hades pulls back and kisses my forehead, “hell, we had to get Styx to move her river in a quick manner, Charon needed a second part-time ferryman. Thanatos and Hermes can’t keep up, and the office… well it’s a zoo.” </p><p>  “Everyone please have a seat. This meeting will begin shortly,” Hermes announces. “Zeus is even taking this seriously?” I whisper as I sit next to my husband. “You know we wouldn’t be having this meeting if he could avoid it, sweetheart,” he whispers back, leaning back in his chair.  Zeus enters the room with a stack of manila folders. He sets them on the table in front of him and begins passing them out. They all have our names on the tabs. I begin flipping through, finding the Underworld’s section. On it is listed all of the death numbers that I’m sure Hades provided him with.</p><p>  “This is a serious issue, people,” Zeus uses his booming voice so we can all hear him, “and I’m not taking this lightly. Gods and goddesses all around the world are coming together to reach out in case others need help. We are going to go over some things we can do in this time of crisis for our mortals and fellow gods. Then we’re gonna talk about something uplifting.” He basically instructs us to work together and who to go to if we need help. All creatures are to help us if needed. He covers the numbers from the Underworld, instructing everyone to stay on call in case they need extra workers. This causes a little stink from the lesser gods and goddesses. “I don’t want to hear it from any of you. Do it, no questions asked.”</p><p> “Demeter, Persephone,” Zeus continues, “I apologize deeply for having to cancel your festival this year. Even though we cannot die, we can still get symptoms. This cancellation is to prevent spreading. Now, I know this is a difficult time for everyone involved. However, since we’ll all be in our respective realms, I say we lift our own spirits and have a Spring Gala. Tomorrow is Miss Persephone’s birthday, so Hera has been planning something special. You are all invited.” “Thank you, brother,” Hades taps his papers on the table to straighten them. “You help me in my times of need, now it’s time I repay that,” Zeus puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs.</p><p>Zeus dismisses us all, and Hades and I hang back while everyone goes on. “You know you could come home if you want,” he says in a seductive tone. “I know, I’m just worried about everyone in the mortal realm. Nymph and otherwise,” I wrap my arms around his waist and I lean against his chest. “It’s going to be alright,” Hades reassures me, hugging me back, “we’ll have a party in Olympus to have fun and this, too, shall pass. We have the help of other gods and goddesses on our side. All over the world. Which reminds me, I need to get in touch with Anubis when I get back home.” “When we get back home, my dear.” I float up to kiss his lips tenderly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Pandemic Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s my wife’s birthday, and I’ve been with Hera all morning to help her finish getting everything ready for the party. “Hades, hand me the tinsel, would ya please?” I unroll some and offer her the end. “Perfect, now stretch it all across the room to that corner over there.” I follow her instruction, and Artemis comes in with some of the flowers. “Hades, wanna trade? This shit is heavy!” I get down off of the ladder and reach for the vases. As we switch, Eros and Poseidon file in with more extravagant flower vases. “Where you want em, boss?” Poseidon asks. Hera replies, “Put some on the tables, in the center. Then put a bunch in the corners of the room. Do the other two corners first, please. Artemis and I are almost done here.” </p><p>  “When was the last time we did something this huge?” Aphrodite enters with vases of her own, with roses of various colors. “Probably when Hades and Kore got married,” Athena comes in after Aphrodite, carrying steaming pans of food. Hera finishes hanging tinsel and claps excitedly. “There’s gonna be so many people here! Even Demeter is supposed to show up.” “I just want Kore to have the most fun in this trying time,” I add. “Of course, but no pandemic talk today! This is the day for your wife, and our beloved friend,” Hera hands me a pink handkerchief. When I give her a quizzical look, she clarifies, “For your front pocket, blue boy.”</p><p>  I wander over to Poseidon, who is setting up the music system. I provide him with my iPom and he hooks it up. He tests the sound and gives me a thumbs up. “Hey Hera, has her cake arrived?” She’s finishing on signing off for the minotaur bouncers before she turns her attention to me. “Yes, Hebe and Hestia made it earlier, so it’s in the fridge already.” “Awesome. By the way, does anyone know of Persephone’s whereabouts? I left the house before she even got up.” “She went to Demeter’s to check on her,” Hermes tells me. “Hera, what time is this party supposed to start?” Artemis calls to her. “In about three hours,” Hera confirms. “Shit, I need to go get Kore’s dress. Where the fuck is Hecate?” She fizzles out then, and I chuckle.</p><p>  All this pandemonium for Persephone. I hope she’s blown away and has fun today. I want to take her mind off of everything and let her enjoy her birthday. “I’ll be right back, Hera. I gotta grab her gift from my house.” “Okay!” She calls from the foyer.</p><p>Persephone:</p><p>  “Hecate, I look stunning!” I exclaim when she reveals me in the mirror, makeup fully beat and my highlight shining to the gods. “Alright,” Artemis claps her hands once and rubs her hands together, “it’s time to get your hair done.” I examine myself in Artemis’s full length mirror and take in my beautiful dress. It’s baby pink with purple sequins adorning the midsection and flows down to the massive skirt. “Do you want me to leave the length or do you want me to cut it?” Artemis asks, holding up her machete. </p><p>  “Leave it this year,” I smile and Artemis places it back in her sheath. “Your call, Goddess of Spring.” She gets to work on my style, and as she twists, I hear her say, “Hey Hecate, will you bring the pins over here? I need you to pin while I hold this.” </p><p>Hades:</p><p>  I get the baklava on the buffet style setup that Hestia has going on in the dining room area. It’s almost time to start, and Zeus arrives at last. “Sorry, got stuck at the office. Thanatos was updating me on numbers. Enough of that! Let’s get this started. Poseidon?” He starts up the party music, and Zeus joins me at the drink table. “Persephone should be here soon, right?” He inquires, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. “Yeah, waiting on Artemis’s slow ass,” I drink my absinthe slowly and Zeus laughs. </p><p>  The ladies show up at last, both coming in first to reveal Persephone. We all shout unanimously, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” Her reaction is absolutely priceless. “All this is for me? You shouldn’t have,” she tears up and wipes it away. I come up to her, and grab her by the waist. “Hades!” she greets me, her hands cupping my face. “Hello, gorgeous,” I whisper seductively, leaning in to kiss her. “Get a room, you two!” Zeus calls, and laughs. I break our kiss and tell her, “Happy birthday, Kore.” “Thank you, love,” she wipes her lipstick from my lips, patting my face with a smile. </p><p>  While the party’s in full swing, I make my way across the room with my absinthe in hand. I spot Persephone grinding and laughing with Artemis and Aphrodite. I zigzag past everyone to make my way into the kitchen. “Hey Hera, party is a hit!” I lift my glass to her, who is carving off slices of ham from the roast pig. “I haven’t thrown a party this lit in ages,” she tosses her hair back. “Uncle Hades, it’s good to really see you,” Athena comes up beside me, sporting a plate of different meats and fruits. “Hi Athena. Food good?” “UGH! The food is to die for, uncle. Here, try the roast pig.” I take a slice with a toothpick, and Athena heads out into the foyer.</p><p>   I glance at the time, and figure that her present time is coming soon. I excuse myself to go upstairs and get her gift. It’s a painting of her that I had commissioned about five months ago. It was finally delivered this week. Thankfully Kore was leaving for the mortal realm. Normally, I just go visit her there for most of her birthdays. I get it down the steps safely, and get it into the foyer, where the music is dying down. Persephone notices me and gasps. “Aidoneus, what’s this?” “Your birthday gift from me,” I reply simply. “This turned out amazing! I love it,” she kisses my cheek and admires the painting</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Carry On, Wayward God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m not looking forward to meeting up with Lucifer today. He’s a giant baby that just wants attention. I miss dealing with Crowley, he was a reasonable guy. I get out of my car and go into the Hell HQ of America building. I get stares from all the demons working here, which is very unsettling. I step into the elevator and hit the 66 button for the top floor. A Changeling stops the door, and steps in as well. He hits the 3rd floor button, and sees where I’m heading. “You going to Room 6?” “Yeah, I have an appointment with your boss,” I shift feet and clutch my briefcase. </p><p>  He steps out when we reach his floor and I’m alone once more. I listen to the cheesy “Highway to Hell” track playing. What’s wrong with simple elevator music? I ask myself. The bell dings and the doors open, and I immediately step out. Place looks a little run down… needs renovations. I approach the door labeled “66-6” and knock. “Enter,” I hear his silly voice. I turn the handle and enter, where Lucifer is leaning casually in his office chair, throwing darts at a poster of Sam and Dean on the wall next to his desk. “Lucifer,” I greet him. “Hades, it’s been so long, man. Come, sit.” </p><p>  “Remind me the whole point of this meeting?” he asks. “Don’t get me wrong I enjoy the visit, but it’s been a long fucking time so I’m wondering why all of the sudden?” “The Winchesters,” I remind him, “you were supposedly going to eradicate them years ago. My sources tell me that you have been unsuccessful. They’re ruining your business, man.” “Well aware of it, Hades. You don’t seem to understand, though. They have not only gotten rid of a good portion of my demons and monsters, they have an angel helping them and a few other hunters. They are ridiculously strong and resilient. I can’t get rid of them. I’ve tried.” </p><p>  “I can step in to help,” I offer, though I know he’s just being lazy. “You’re forgetting one other teensy problem. Chuck. He’s been supporting the Winchester brothers this whole time,” he waves his finger toward me. “Chuck is a coward who hides and leaves his slaves to do all his dirty work. He’s a neglectful boss. Reminds me of my own brother, just has less sex,” I pick up a stress ball from his desk and squeeze it repeatedly. “Look, Lucifer. Let me help. I’ll talk to the Winchesters. See if we can come to an agreement.” “That shit NEVER works. They go back on any and all agreements they make. Doesn’t matter if it’s demons, angels, djinns, or werewolves. If they make any deal with you, consider it broken.”</p><p>  I decide to step in anyway, getting up to shake his hand and leave. I use my godly power to locate the brothers and get into my car to head toward them. I eventually find them, finishing a job on a group of vampires in a restaurant. Their angel friend senses me immediately. “Sam, Dean, we have company.” “Castiel, right?” I come over, extending my hand to him. He doesn’t move, just stares at me stoically. I close my hand, and Dean gets in my face immediately. “You’re new. Who the hell are you?” “I’m your worst nightmare. Haha, na, I was a friend of Crowley’s. Great dude. Trying to get rid of Lucifer. He’s been slacking so long that the Underworld wants to let him go, he’s a joke.”</p><p>  “The Underworld? You mean…?” Sam interjects. “I am the God of the Underworld, Hades. Pleased to meet you three. You guys are legendary back at home, huge fan, really.” Castiel is still on guard and clearly doesn’t believe me. “Look, I want to help. The guy sits in his office throwing darts at your faces all damn day. It’s time for him to expire. Not retire, expire. I had high hopes for Crowley, but, well, we all know how that went. Chuck is a waste of space, in case you three haven’t caught on. God? He doesn’t deserve that title. That would suggest that he makes himself useful.” “We’re more focused on killing Chuck, actually,” Sam says. “Guy is a douche canoe and deserves to… what was that word you used? Expire,” Dean flips his silver stake in his hand. </p><p>  “Need help? I didn’t come all this way to America for nothing,” I shrug. “This may sound like a stupid question, but do you… have powers?” Castiel finally addresses me. Right then I spot a bird and hold up my fist. I clench it and it falls out of the tree to their feet. “Well we probably should get going,” Sam purses his lips into a line, and I smile delightedly. “Let me call my nephew, Ares, and I’ll be good to go.” “Good, cuz I want pie,” Dean heads back into the restaurant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Strategist of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another year of teaching War Strategies at the University of Olympus. I like summer time, I get to go to the mortal realm and apply my strategic prowess. I sigh in longing, tapping the rubrics together on my desk for my new students. I hear commotion coming closer to my door. Here they are at last, I clasp my hands together and crack them outwardly as I stand. I pop my back and reach the door, pulling it open to see around fifteen young men &amp; women clutching books. </p><p> A green tree nymph speaks first, “Oh, is this not Ms. Bastet’s Egyptian Cult class?” “No, her class is in Wing 2. You’re in Wing 1. Head down the hallway and right out that door there is Wing 2,” I direct her. Twelve students leave and three remain. They clamor inside and find seats, as they do, six more students find me and file in.</p><p>  I go to stand at my desk and wait another five minutes for late students. Two more come in and start pulling out laptops and notebooks. “Welcome class, this is War Strategies I and I’m Miss Athena. Today we’re gonna jump right into ‘Learning Your Enemy’.” I turn to write my name on the board. I can feel a hand raise. “Yes, what’s your question?” I turn to see Castor lower his hand and say, “Yeah, I was just wondering if we’ll have any homework in this class?” Pollux nods next to him.</p><p>   I sigh, “Some, but not a lot. My main focus is to integrate both maneuvers and wisdom into the art of war. You don’t just go barreling into something. You won’t know what you’re getting into, and that will get you killed.” I move my bangs out of my eyes and smile, “Ares thinks otherwise, but my methods hardly ever fail. He’ll teach you brute strength in order to get you to win. I’m going to teach every form of martial arts, and as the class name suggests, strategies to help you be smart in battle.” </p><p>  I teach for an hour, most of the students eagerly typing notes onto their laptops or scribbling in their notebooks. One young man raises his hand, “Miss Athena, won’t we need brute strength and cunning wit in an ideal battle?” I ponder that a moment and nod, “While that would be preferred, some soldiers may have other skills in the army. Ones that have nothing to do with strength and everything to do with wisdom or craftsmanship. A medic, for example. Or a strategist. Some would prefer or be better in other fields besides the offensive. We will explore all these areas in which you may have a calling. If you want brute training, I implore you to take Ares’s boot camp.” </p><p>  The bell finally rings and before everyone is dismissed, I add, “Your assignment tonight is simply to come up with a way to defeat today’s war and how you would win if you were part of Ares’s army right now. Have a great day everyone! Blessed be.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Goddess of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve been sensing so much discord lately. I decide to head out of my office and make my way to Hades’s office branch. When I arrive, Thanatos is in the middle of leaving. “Thanatos, love, what is all the ruckus about?” I rub my hands together. “Hades and Minthe are gonna throw down over a pink spring goddess,” he looks the least thrilled, pushing past me in order to leave. Strange, I ponder, his shifts aren’t over until ten. Delighted, I head toward the main desk and get into the elevator. When I reach Hades’s floor, I hand the fairy a ruby and walk toward his office.</p><p>  When I approach the office itself, I begin hearing loud arguing. “Excellent,” I say under my breath. I knock and turn the handle at the same time to invite myself in. A vase is thrown past my face and hits the adjacent wall. “Since Miss fucking Perfect has come around, all you do is ogle her in the MOST OBVIOUS of ways, Hades! I won’t stand for this.” Minthe pushes past me, giving me a dirty look and flipping her ponytail behind her. “Feisty little fox, isn’t she, Hades?” I pick at my fingernail. “Eris, what are you even doing here? You didn’t set up an appointment,” he finally speaks. </p><p>  “No, but the amount of animosity I felt all the way at my branch, I just had to come see what the fuss was about. Too bad I didn’t bring my popcorn.” “Not today, Eris. I’ve had to keep Minthe on a leash since our new employee started. She’s been nothing but nasty to her,” Hades goes and sits at his desk, rubbing his eyes. “Kinky, Aidoneus. Oh, you mean Persephone. Yeah, Thanatos, Thetis and Minthe can’t stand her. I listen in on them sometimes when I feel just a taste of chaos brewing,” I rub my hands together diabolically. Hades gives me a face, and I laugh at his turmoil.  “If you’re not here to make yourself useful, Eris, then please leave.” </p><p>  Hecate knocks and comes in as I had, “Eris! Girl, it’s been too long. How are you? How is Loki?” She comes to hug me and I greet her, “Hi sweetie, I’ve been messaging you to hang out.” “Talk to that man over there, he works me to my bones,” she points to Hades and I snicker. Hades lights a cigar and gets to work on his desktop, “Eris, you don’t have an appointment and we’re all on company time.” “Were you aware, Big Blue, that Thanatos took off when I was coming in? Seemed like he was ditching.” “Son of a bitch,” Hades mumbles, picking up the phone as I walk out with Hecate. </p><p>  “So, where is this new girl I keep hearing about?” I ask when we make it to the vending machines. “Oh Persephone. She’s not here just yet but we should be expecting her soon cuz her shift is about to start.” I get a Pomegranate soda and crack it open, “I’d love to meet her! What’s she like?” I ask in a sultry voice and drink a sip of my soda.</p><p>  As we walk down the hallway, a short pink woman appears from the elevator. “Afternoon, Hecat- Oh! Who is this?” “Kore! This is Eris, the goddess of chaos and discord. She was just asking about you.” “Pleasure to meet you, Eris,” her hand extends to me and I take it carefully. “Pleasure is all mine, darling, really. How did a perky little sprite like you end up in these dreary neck of the woods?” She becomes visibly nervous, and her arm goes behind her head. “Hera recommended me and thought I’d make a perfect fit here in the Underworld,” she grins suspiciously. </p><p>  There’s more to this story, I can feel it. I smile widely and reply, “Well you are a sight for sore eyes, lovely. We need some more vibrant colors here in this slum. Hecate, are you free?” “I actually have to get back to Hades, he’s expecting me.” “Wonderful, we’ll meet up for drinks soon. You have my number, love,” I wave her goodbye and continue with Persephone. “Persephone, how long have you been here?” “Oh, about a week,” she responds in a light voice, “this is the first I’ve heard of you.” “Ahhh, that’s because my talents go mostly unnoticed unless I’m working with Ares. Every now and then I have to sprinkle in some chaos into his wars to keep them interesting,” I explain. </p><p>  I toss out my empty can just as we get to the door to Tartarus. I stop, a grin crossing my face. “Kore have you been to Tartarus before?” “Oh… yes, Minthe sent me there as a prank. Hades had to intervene and get me,” she says quietly. I tilt my head, place my hand on the door, and lean against it. “If you’d like to get a better look, I’ll protect you. They don’t bother me in there.” “Oh, I don’t think we should. I should be going to my desk,” she twiddles her fingers, but I open the door abruptly. “Shall we take a look?” She bites her lip but complies and goes in first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hades's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My beautiful wife,” I hear Hades calling me from the front room. I look upward, “Yes, Unseen One. What is it?” He appears in the doorway to the kitchen, where I’m in the middle of baking his birthday cake. “You’re not allowed in here, sir. I forbid it, now get going. Go damn some souls or something,” I wave my wooden spoon at him and he puts up both hands with a sheepish smile. I notice he’s holding two rolled up ties. “I just wanted to know which tie makes me look more menacing?”</p><p>  “The dark teal one, dear. Now get lost, you’re running late,” I wave him away with my hand now. He sniffs the air, “Mmmm, smells amazing in here! What are you making, my love?” I throw my wooden spoon right past his head, “Nunya! Now GET OUT! See you later, baby, I love youuuu!!” Hades chuckles and waves me goodbye before fizzing off to work. </p><p>  I need for Hecate to come by and watch our daughter so I can go shopping for his gift. I haven’t decided on what to get for him. I hear the timer ding and I grab my oven mitts. I pull open the oven door and get the cake out. I decided on dark chocolate flavored, food colored black, and infused with bourbon. I’m going to decorate it with a celestial mirror glaze with blue buttercream in the middle of the layers. He’s going to love it! </p><p>  I’m just finishing the mirror glaze when I hear the doorbell ring. I set down the bowl and head for the door. “Persephone! How are you doing, lovely?” Hecate greets me. I hug her and give a tiny squeal, “Hecate, it’s always exciting seeing you.” “Where is my young princess of darkness?” I let her in and as we walk toward the kitchen, I say, “Look I really appreciate you watching her while I-.” “It’s not a problem, I love visiting my little bundle of horror. She takes after you, you know.”</p><p>  Makaria is in her high chair playing around with her Cheerios. “Look, baby! Auntie Hecate is here,” I see her face light up and she giggles while clapping. “Hi, my love! Auntie’s missed you so much,” Hecate picks her up and gives her kisses all over her cheek. “Okay, Hecate. I have my phone on me in case anything should happen or you need me. Remember, nap time is at 11.” “I got this, Kore. Makaria is in good hands, I promise.”</p><p>  I grab a coat and fizz in front of the men’s warehouse store. It gets increasingly difficult to shop for him every year. Ties and suspenders are a go-to but I wanna give him something different this time. He’s the king, for fuck’s sake. He wants for nothing, literally. I decide against the clothing stores and head toward Nyx’s in search of a really great cologne. I walk in and see the cashier, “Oh your majesty! How wonderful to see you, what can I do for you?” </p><p>  “It’s Hades’s birthday today. I’m on the hunt for a cologne for him. I love when he smells clean and manly. What can you recommend?” She goes to stand by the glass counter and starts pointing, “Really it depends on your smell preferences, your highness. Do you like something more musky or something more earthy?” I deliberate, “I do prefer the earthy, woody notes. Those are sure to turn me on.” She takes out a blue bottle and hands it to me. </p><p>  I shop for a good thirty minutes before I finally find a scent that makes me drool. I can already envision the dirty things I want to do to my husband while he smells like this. I pay the woman and head out of the store. I still need to shop for a new set of lingerie and pick up some new shoes for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Guardian of the Underworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad is gone to work already, and I’m still hungry. Instead of thinking about food, we lay down and relax by the gates of the Underworld. To the left, we hear the ferry coming, and we lift our heads. In the distance, we see Charon bringing in the new souls of the day. Pretty packed boat today. Once he gets about a hundred feet from the gate, we get up to investigate the ferry. “Morning, Cerberus,” the old man greets us and tosses a steak our way. We catch it skillfully and devour it instantaneously. We lick our chops and give a thankful bark. None of the souls look sketchy, so we get up to sit by the gate once more.</p><p>Just then, however, we smell the lovely scent of freshly bloomed flowers and fresh cut grass. Is that… Persephone? We sniff some more and think, What’s she doing back here? Then we smell the scent of masculine body spray and hair gel. The fur on our back stands at attention, He is not allowed here. We turn around and head in the direction of the clashing smells. We begin to sense something. Fear. It’s coming from Persephone. We pick up speed and see Apollo’s car in the far distance. The fear is overpowering her lovely scents, and there’s a tinge of something else. Anger? </p><p>I hear the conversation then, with Apollo speaking first, “When you say it like that, it sounds bad, Persie.” Persephone’s anger intensifies and our paws pound the pavement now. “My name isn’t Persie,” we hear her say, “please pull over, I want to get out.” “Calm down, you make it sound like I’m the bad guy,” we hear Apollo sound forceful. We lean down our heads by the window and see Persephone is full on angry at this point, fear has taken a backseat. Next thing we hear is, “STOP THIS CAR!” and our eyes fly open. We round to the back of the car and paw at the back bumper. No one messes with our queen.</p><p>“You’ve got to be joking…” Apollo sounds annoyed, so we growl loudly. He doesn’t let her out, so we bring out the big guns. BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! LET HER OUT, CHEW TOY. We see her climb out of the sun roof of the car and she is gorgeous. It’s clear to see why Dad loves her so intensely and immensely. We ignore the asshat’s last words after seeing Persephone’s face. It humbles us, so we pull all our ears back. “Come here,” she reaches for us, and we get closer, “I know it’s hard… but you need to calm down.” She touches my head and I begin to calm down, smelling her pure floral scent again. My other two heads retract, and Persephone pets me. I lick her cheek, to which she responds with, “What a good boy you are.”</p><p>“Persephone, you should get back in the car,” I hear his stupid grinding voice, perking my ears up on high alert. I hop in front of my queen and growl at Apollo. He backs up, so I bark to send him to the hills. “Oh no,” Kore says through my thundering barks, “he seems to hate you.” That’s exactly right, Bringer of Death. “What should I do?” he asks, beginning to sweat. His fear is almost palpable, and I find it mouth-watering. My eyes don’t leave him as he fetches her backpack. He passes it to her. This is taking too long, he needs to go, I think and snap my teeth at him.</p><p>“You should get back in the car. Get in the car, Apollo,” she tells him, petting me gently and clinging to me. Get lost, you piece of shit. Or I will rip you to shreds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. New Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For so long, I didn’t even think this moment was possible. Zeus &amp; Poseidon have been nagging me to make them uncles for over 2 millennia now. I wait for the sphinx nurse to come out and give me news. My mind is reeling from all my emotions. I pace back and forth to the point Hera speaks up, “I’m sure she’s fine, Hades. Please sit down for a minute or two.”</p><p>  Hecate comes in just then with a huge arrangement of balloons. “Am I late?” She asks breathlessly. “No, we’re still waiting on the nurse,” Eros wriggles in pure delight, and Hera claps excitedly. Just as he says that, the nurse comes in and pulls her mask down, “C’mon Dad. Persephone is healthy &amp; awake.” </p><p>  My heart skips beats and I follow her anxiously. She knocks and we enter the room. “Hi Mama, how are we doing in here?” I see my gorgeous wife, her flowing pink hair frizzy and matted to her face &amp; forehead. She smiles weakly when she spots me, looking more flawless than ever, “Hades! Oh she’s beautiful, you’ll be in love.” I gulp tacitly, and walk over to the bed where a tiny violet baby is cooing happily.</p><p>  My eyes find her face &amp; my world is toppled over. The feeling of protecting her is so overwhelming, it staggers me. In her gorgeous eyes, I can forsee all the men who will fawn over her. “Persephone…” “I know, I saw it too. She is a muse for perfection. Aphrodite might have competition.” “Watch how loud you say that, Kore,” I murmur. Persephone laughs, “Well that’s how we met.” “No, you met a drunken old fool in the mortal realm, remember?” </p><p>  She waves her hand toward me dismissively, “Pish posh on the details, Aidoneus. Isn’t she perfect?” “Is there a word that transcends that?” I ask as I stroke my fingers across her tiny face, “We have a daughter, Kore.” I see her nod &amp; lean her head back in exhaustion, “I’m going to get some sleep. What are we going to name her?” I consider her question for a few minutes, then it comes to me, “Makaria.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Dark of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I truly adore my job. I wave my arms, conjuring up several black strands of garland. I guide them slowly to the mantle and snap my fingers for my scented candles. One more snap lights them, engulfing the room with the scent of freshly made apple cider.</p><p>  “Need any help, my dear friend?” I turn to see Kore and Hermes carrying boxes brimming with various decorations. I smile, “That would be amazing, thank you. This party must be perfect! I need tons of pumpkins and way more cups for drinks.” </p><p>  Hermes salutes me and flies off to begin his search. Hades fizzles in, “Hey Hecate, where do you want all these spell books?”</p><p>  “My spell books! Thank you for bringing those. Put one on that podium over there and you can set the rest on the table next to it,” I point. Thanatos pops in next. I ask him, “How are invitations coming along?” </p><p>  “I just finished with Halloween Town. Jack and Sally said that they wouldn’t miss it for the world.” </p><p>  “Excellent! It’s been so long since I’ve seen them. You made sure not to invite the Sanderson sisters, right?” “Yes, they’re not invited. Marnie and Aggie say hello, by the way.”</p><p>  I place my hand over my heart, “I can’t wait to see them. Who else is definitely coming, Thanatos?” He checks his clipboard and replies, “It would be shorter to say who isn’t coming. Almost everyone has accepted their invitations, including Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda.”</p><p>  “Amazing, thank you for your help, dark one. By the way if you want some cider, there’s some over there on the refreshments table.”</p><p>  I reach my podium and begin flipping through pages to find the spell I need. I locate it, then point at my pile of skulls and bats. “Wingarium leviosa,” I recite, my decor rising. I motion with my hands to guide each where I need them. </p><p>  “Why are the Sanderson sisters not invited?” Persephone asks. “Well, Winifred is a brat, Mary is a dimwit, and Sarah will sleep with Zeus at the earliest opportune moment. Since I invited Hera, the less drama there is, the better.” </p><p>  There’s a crackle of thunder and lightning. A plume of black smoke arises from the floor, and I see Sabrina Spellman emerge. </p><p>  “Hecate! It’s so great to see you,” she greets me with a hug. Another plume of smoke and the Addams family emerge with complete dread. “Morticia, Gomez! How terrible to see you. Wednesday and Pugsley have grown up so fast.”</p><p>  “I know, Wednesday here terrorizes her entire school and Pugsley loves to blow up everything. We can’t be more proud,” Morticia brags. Gomez kisses my hand, “Hecate, you are one frightening host. We have truly missed your parties.” He wanders off to greet Hades and Thanatos.</p><p>  “Ready to party horribly?” I ask Sabrina and Morticia. Sabrina’s face lights up, and Tish raises her pallid brow. “What do you have in mind, Hecate?” Brina asks curiously. </p><p>  I rub my hands together and laugh maniacally. I shoot out my hands and a man appears on his knees, chained up. “This man is a pedophile, so we will be performing a couple of spells on him before turning him into a cat.” </p><p>  “How dreadful! Count me in,” Morticia smiles wickedly at the man.</p><p>  I conjure up another pedophile for practice. I turn the pages of my spell book for the correct one. I crack my neck along with my fingers. While wiggling them purposefully, I begin the enchantment.</p><p>  “Twist the bones and bend the back,” as I speak, Sabrina whispers the subtexts of the spell. “Trim him of his baby fat. Give him fur black as black,” </p><p>“Just,” Sabrina points with me now.</p><p>“Like,” I continue.</p><p>“Thissssssss!” We both hiss as the man transforms into a black cat.</p><p> Everyone claps excitedly and Hades walks up to say, “That was flawless, Hecate. I didn’t expect anything less. Persephone and I have to run, we have to get ready. We’ll see you soon!” They both wave and fizzle off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Halloween Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our trips to Halloween Town are always astounding. Some like going to the beach for vacations, but we love going to Halloween Town. They sing their town song when we arrive, Jack Skellington is a gracious host. His wife, Sally is always accommodating, and the townsfolk are so dreadfully amazing.</p><p>  “How much longer?” Persephone bounces in her seat with anticipation. </p><p>  “Just ten more minutes, my dreadful queen,” I bring her hand to my mouth and kiss it. </p><p>  “Really, we could have fizzled there, Hades,” she props her head with her hand and smiles at me. </p><p>  “I like driving, you know that. Now hush, we’re almost there,” I push her arm jokingly. </p><p>  Jack is there to greet us, as well as Zero. He barks excitedly, doing ghostly flips. “Welcome Hades! Persephone, always a pleasure,” He takes her hand in both of his skeletal hands. </p><p>  “Where is Sally?” Kore asks, letting Cerberus out of the back seat. </p><p>  “We have a surprise for you,” Jack says in a giddy tone. </p><p>  When we reach his house, it’s all done up with orange lights. There’s even a town Christmas tree… but the tree is leafless &amp; dead. There’s a jack-o-lantern on top of the tree where the topper goes. I see some townsfolk carrying wheelbarrows full of spooky wrapped presents. Sally is placing bat ornaments onto the town tree now. </p><p>  “Sally, our guests have arrived,” he says robustly. She is startled at his voice but her face lights up when she spots Persephone and me.</p><p>  “Oh Hades, Persephone! How wonderful to see you both,” she greets us each with a hug &amp; laughs. “Sorry, we’re still decorating.”</p><p>  “Decorating?” I repeat.</p><p>  “For what?” Persephone gazes at the tree in wonder. </p><p>  “Well, we’re doing a Christmas style Halloween. The right way this time,” Sally replies.</p><p>  “It was her idea,” Jack embraces her from behind.</p><p>  “This is amazing, you guys,” Persephone leans down to pet Zero. </p><p>  “The decorations are terrifying,” I compliment them.</p><p>  “Sally and I hope you’ll stay long enough for the celebration,” Jack motions with his arms. </p><p>  “Jack! Jack! It’s Lock, Shock, and Barrel. I can’t finish the town hall with them messing with me in the rafters,” It’s the mayor, his upset face in front. </p><p>  Jack looks perturbed, then says to us, “My apologies, I need to deal with troublemakers. Please feel free to look around. I shall return shortly.”</p><p>  “We’ll stay,” I tell Sally when Jack leaves, “Did you invite Hecate by chance?” </p><p>  “We did, she said she wouldn’t miss it. I believe Thanatos is coming as well,” Sally gets back on the ladder to place more ornaments onto the tree.</p><p>  “Sally, would you like some help?” Persephone yells up to her. </p><p>  “That would be most helpful, thank you- OH!” She was climbing down when she slipped and fell down to the cobblestone.  Her leg falls off and leaves scatter where blood would be. She takes out a spool of thread and a needle, sewing her leg back to her thigh. </p><p>  “Sorry about that,” she apologizes, tucking the needle behind her ear. </p><p>  “Here, Sally, I’ll finish the tree,” Kore offers, climbing the ladder where Sally had just been. </p><p>  “Thank you, Persephone. By the way, Hades, Jack wants to talk to you about doing a spooky performance for our celebration. He’ll bring you up to speed,” she begins handing Kore some wolf ornaments. </p><p>  I walk off, heading toward the town hall looking for Jack.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>